


Будешь ли ты моим соседом?

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), TreggiDi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Mister Rogers' Neighborhood
Genre: Angst, Death, Disability, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Mental Instability, Murder, PTSD, Past Torture, Self-Harm, Single work, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence, War, alternative universe, drugs use, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020, hurt-comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Когда Баки Барнс вернулся с войны во Вьетнаме одноруким инвалидом, ему казалось, что уж теперь-то все самое ужасное позади. Но адаптироваться к мирной жизни оказалось совсем не просто. Не смогли помочь ни любящие родственники, ни психологи из ветеранского центра. На самом краю отчаяния у Баки остается последняя надежда - призрачная и несколько странная, но все же надежда - добряк Стивен Роджерс, ведущий детской кукольной передачи по телевидению, способный несколькими словами вывернуть человеку душу наизнанку.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 36
Kudos: 182
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), ББ-квест Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU, в которой Стив Роджерс – это тот самый мистер Роджерс, самый добрый человек на телевидении, создатель передачи «Mister Rogers' Neighborhood». Подробнее прочитать о нем можно [здесь](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A0%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%B6%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%81,_%D0%A4%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B4).  
> Посвящается Апрельскому Буги, первому читателю, советчику, вдохновителю, розе на грядке радости.  
> Вдохновлено фильмом «Прекрасный день по соседству» и сериалом «Шучу» и жизнью Фреда Роджерса.

Баки мусолил последнюю самокрутку за лазаретом, когда появился новобранец Джонс со свежими новостями.

– Девчонок не будет, – сказал он. – Только какой-то мужик с куклами.

– Ты это серьезно? – Баки сплюнул на землю, не поднимая фуражки с глаз. – Ты, блин, шутишь.

– Только какой-то мужик с куклами, а девчонок отвезли в третий летный, – повторил Гейб Джонс. Его огромные оттопыренные уши просвечивали на солнце красным.

Третий летный всегда получал все самое лучшее.

* * *

Сцену усилиями солдат возвели на полигоне еще накануне. Деревянные колья вбили прямо в жидкую грязь, на канатах растянули задник с какой-то пестрой радостной картинкой. До вечера громыхали молотки и звучали ругательства, двое отправились в лазарет с отшибленными пальцами, но никто не захотел покалечить себя чуть сильнее, чтобы получить пару выходных – все ждали девчонок.

Говорили, они танцуют в блестящих купальниках, и фигуры у них как на открытках, а тем парням, кто пробьется к самой сцене, будет видно вообще все. Говорили, девчонки не прочь поболтать с парнями и после выступления, а может, даже выпить чего-то или составить компанию.

Новость разнеслась быстро, и к моменту выступления уже почти весь лагерь знал, что девчонок увезли гребаным летчикам, но все равно кое-какое дурачье полезло в первые ряды, началась давка и небольшая заварушка, которую быстро прекратил майор. Их согнали на полигон слишком рано, так что какое-то время они стояли там, под палящим солнцем, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и обмениваясь шуточками.

– Девчонок не будет, знаешь? – протянул своим ковбойским тоном Фолсворт, и Баки кивнул. Морита, стоявший по другую руку от Баки, спросил:

– Кто такой этот мистер Роджерс?

Стоящий впереди солдат резко обернулся.

– Ну ты даешь, япошка, – сказал он насмешливо. – Да кто его не знает? Это американская легенда.

Морита возмущенно повернулся к Баки, но тот лишь развел руками. Конечно, он знал мистера Роджерса, как и любой, у кого в семье были дети и хватало денег на телевизор. Бекки просто прилипала к экрану, когда шла передача «Мистер Роджерс и его соседи», и Ма говорила, что это благословение.

Все-таки девчонки были бы лучше.

* * *

Когда на сцену наконец вышел маленький человечек, солдаты впереди решили, он объявит выход танцовщиц. Так что начали бешено хлопать и улюлюкать, а следом подхватили и все остальные. Волна аплодисментов прокатилась по полигону и стихла под долгим внимательным взглядом мистера Роджерса. Баки издали было не разглядеть, но ему показалось, что тот не такой уж взрослый, каким казался по телеку – может, только на пару лет старше самого Баки. И настоящий коротышка. Он был в удобных брюках и дедовском жилете, слишком теплом для этого времени года, а в руках у него оказался квадратный чемоданчик.

Мистер Роджерс в полной тишине поставил свой чемоданчик на высокий табурет и щелкнул застежками.

Баки вытянул шею, чтобы разглядеть, что происходит на сцене. Многие другие солдаты делали то же, кто-то встал на цыпочки. Роджерс неторопливо вытащил из чемодана куклу. Тигр с глазами-пуговицами и смешными круглыми ушами, как у Джонса. Тигр был в военной форме.

– Эй, мистер Роджерс, будешь моим соседом? (1) – завопил кто-то из толпы.

– По палатке! – добавил кто-то со смехом.

– Где та белка в скафандре?.. – разнеслось над головами.

– Это Космовыдра, тупица, (2) – пробормотал солдат, стоящий перед Баки.

Мистер Роджерс надел куклу на руку и поднял так, чтобы тигр был вровень с его лицом, рядом с микрофоном на стойке.

– Где девчонки?! – раздался потрясенный, полный разочарования вопль у сцены.

Мистер Роджерс поднес тигра к микрофону. Тигр оглядел толпу, скукожился на руке у Роджерса и сказал:

– Мне страшно.

Солдаты засмеялись. Баки тоже хохотнул, сам не зная над чем. Мистер Роджерс терпеливо глядел на тигра, а тигр глазел в толпу своими пуговицами.

– Мне страшно, – продолжил он, когда смех утих, – потому что я должен воевать.

– Что-то я не видел тебя на построении с утра, – рявкнул кто-то за плечом Баки, и остальные поддержали его выкриками:

– Да уж!

– Точно!

– Когда мне страшно, я делаю вид, что злюсь, – сказал Роджерс мягким голоском, играя за тигра. Он глядел в толпу, кажется, прямо на Баки. – А когда я очень, очень зол… Тогда я начинаю смеяться. И чем я злее, тем громче смеюсь. – Роджерс сделал паузу, обводя солдат внимательным, серьезным взглядом. – Но за всем этим… мне все еще страшно.

* * *

Когда все закончилось, они хлопали так, что отбили свои гребаные ладони. И расходились, не глядя друг другу в глаза, ведь все они только что хором пели эту детскую песенку, и Баки мог поклясться головой, что плакал даже Морита.

Баки похлопал себя по карманам, руки слегка тряслись, и курева не было. Он замер в тени дерева, вытирая нос и глубоко вздыхая. Он чувствовал себя… лучше. Необъяснимым образом. Все, что говорил мистер Роджерс, он говорил про него, про Баки, и все это било прямо в цель. Этот человек что-то сделал с ними, используя все эти песенки, игрушки и без конца глядя им в глаза, и Баки чувствовал себя выжатым досуха, но в то же время полным сил.

Он наконец понял, зачем он здесь, зачем он воюет, и только одно оставалось неясным: почему Роджерс не воюет с ними, раз видит все так ясно.

С другой стороны, кто-то должен проделать это все и с другими парнями, например, в третьем летном. Они получили всего лишь глупых танцовщиц и фальшивых коммунистов, которым бьют морды.

Баки подкараулил Роджерса за сценой, где он упаковывал пожитки в чемодан и пытался справиться с огромным фанерным з ** _а_** мком. Баки подхватил упавшую рейку и замок прежде, чем Роджерс бы сломался под его весом.

– Я справлюсь, – быстро сказал Роджерс, вцепившись в деревяшку двумя руками, и Баки пришлось соврать, что его на помощь прислало командование. После Роджерс сдался, и вдвоем они довольно быстро справились с работой.

Прежде чем Баки успел спросить у Роджерса сигаретку – почему-то казалось, он не откажет – Роджерс вытащил из кармана ингалятор и сделал два натужных вдоха.

Баки похвалил выступление – небрежно, сквозь зубы, будто стыдясь признать. Роджерс познакомил Баки с тигром, вынув его из чемодана с такой заботой, словно держал в руках младенца.

«Лучше ему скажи», – велел Роджерс, улыбнувшись, и его голубые глаза сверкнули на солнце. Баки уставился в игрушечную морду Тигра с тупыми глазками, глядящими в разные стороны, и подумал: может, у Роджерса с головой не все в порядке. Но все равно сказал:

– Спасибо за службу, рядовой, – и отдал честь, а Тигр в ответ также прижал лапу к виску и сказал застенчиво:

– Спасибо за службу… сержант?

– Да. – Баки оправил форму, широко ухмыльнулся. Назначение он получил недавно и все еще привыкал. – Сержант Баки Барнс.

Роджерс уставился на него снова, этим своим пронизывающим взглядом, и торжественно повторил:

– Сержант Баки Барнс, спасибо за службу.

Они прошлись до грузовика, куда надо было уложить декорации. Баки без труда закинул рейки в кузов и прислонился к нагретой на солнце дверце машины. Пот стекал по его вискам, в воздухе бесконечно жужжали, звенели, трещали невидимые насекомые, и Баки сказал:

– Может, и в мою честь однажды куклу смастеришь? Могу поспорить, она будет популярной. – Он подмигнул Роджерсу, и тот склонил голову к плечу, размышляя. На солнце его волосы светились, как гребаный нимб, и голова казалась огромной, и кисти рук, торчащие из закатанных рукавов, тоже были огромными. Роджерс вытащил переносную сумку, а из нее – банку холодной колы, и это было настоящее чудо. Баки поймал банку в полете, открыл и жадно присосался, а когда утолил жажду, Роджерс вытащил из нагрудного кармана маленький блокнот и огрызок карандаша.

Под изумленным взглядом Баки Роджерс принялся что-то черкать, поминутно поднимая глаза и вглядываясь в его лицо.

– Это что там, мой портрет? – пробормотал Баки, забавляясь все сильнее с каждой секундой.

– Не двигайся. Почти закончил, – скомандовал Роджерс, и Баки бодро ответил:

– Так точно, кэп!

Роджерс спрятал блокнот в карман и пояснил:

– Я так делаю, когда встречаю новых друзей. Хочу запомнить все, как оно было.

– Так я теперь дружу со знаменитым мистером Роджерсом? И его соседями? – спросил Баки, пряча руку в карман от неловкости. – Моя сестренка Бекки будет в восторге. – Он ухмыльнулся. Роджерс сделал шаг к нему, запрокинул голову.

– Меня зовут Стив, – мягко сказал он и протянул руку. Баки пришлось вытащить свою из кармана.

Ладонь Стива Роджерса была жесткой и теплой.

* * *

Лежа в яме, Баки вспоминал Аву Гарднер. Плакат висел в спальне, и по утрам, в субботу, солнечные лучи медленно скользили по гибкому телу Авы, пока Баки дурачился в кровати.

Баки вспоминал Дернье и его замасленные карточки с красотками, которые парни передавали в палатке, дарили, теряли и обменивали на сигареты до бесконечности, пока все они не возвращались назад, к хозяину, измученные пальцами, почти неразличимые под пятнами сажи, крови и грязи.

Он вспоминал Дернье, кричащего в яме, нашедшего «вьетнамский сюрприз» (3), и его ногу. Черт, его нога висела на одном лоскуте кожи, а Дернье кричал и дергался, будто пытался уползти от нее.

Баки вспоминал Бекку, которая забиралась к нему на колени, утыкалась жарко носом в щеку и начинала шептать секреты на своем детском языке.

Он вспоминал мальчишку, с которым дрался в пятом классе – ни имени, ни лица было не уловить, как на испорченной кинопленке.

На дне ямы всегда собиралась вода, и вначале он подхватил пневмонию, дрожа от холода ночами, а после научился пить эту грязную воду, не поднимая лица. Он не чувствовал больше своего лица, словно оно отмерло прямо на нем, как старая кожа. Его левый глаз заплыл, залитый гноем, он больше не открывался. Баки лежал без движения и вспоминал Элли Пирс, с которой был на выпускном, цветок на ее запястье, сложную прическу, ее колени, белоснежные в лунном свете.

Он вспоминал мистера Роджерса и его соседей, вспоминал маленького трусишку Тигра, и Космовыдру, и сеньора Апчхи, и принцессу Аделин с ее волшебной лейкой. Он вспоминал песенку, звучащую по кругу в его голове, издали, словно со дна еще более глубокой ямы:

 _Будешь ли,_  
Будешь ли,  
Будешь ли ты моим соседом? (4)

* * *

Ему сказали, что все перемещения нужно держать в секрете. И чтобы он ни с кем не разговаривал. Он и не говорил – почти ничего не говорил после того раза в госпитале, где ему все же пришлось кое-что рассказать.

В госпитале он провел около трех недель, а потом его погрузили на вертолет, а потом на самолет, где почти никого не было, только несколько людей в форме, и они все смотрели на него, но никто не задавал вопросов. Ему давали таблетки, так что почти все время он спал и снов не видел.

Потом его долго везли в машине. Ему показалось, это продолжалось несколько дней, но его восприятие времени было сильно искажено. Иногда он выпадал куда-то, а когда приходил в себя, обнаруживал, что за окном машины уже темно или снова светло. Они останавливались на заправках пару раз, когда ему очень нужно было отлить. Двое солдат поддерживали его под руки, но он едва ли мог расстегнуть свои штаны. Когда они вышли из худо сколоченного сортира, он увидел блестящую красную машину, которую заправлял мужчина в клетчатой рубахе. Из окна машины высунулся мальчик. Он вывесил локти за приподнятое стекло и таращился на Баки, пока того не погрузили обратно в джип.

Он не понимал, что вернулся в Нью-Йорк, пока какой-то мужчина в гражданской одежде не коснулся его плеча, толкая вперед инвалидное кресло.

– Добро пожаловать в Нью-Йорк, сынок, – сказал мужчина.

Баки сидел в кресле, опустив голову очень низко, так, что волосы мотались по обеим сторонам его лица, загораживая обзор. Его везли по длинному коридору со множеством ламп, и он не знал, куда его везут и что будут делать. Он скосил глаза и через прядь волос, в окне, увидел высотки.

Это действительно был Нью-Йорк.

Баки был дома.

* * *

Ему сказали, чтобы он ни с кем не разговаривал, но затем сказали, что он может ответить на пару вопросов. Его завезли в комнату, где было много людей. Все эти люди ждали его. Сразу стало очень шумно. Яркие вспышки ослепили его на секунду. Баки опустил голову ниже, так, что козырек бейсболки закрыл глаза. Люди выкрикивали его имя.

Возможно, они решили, что он герой войны.

Возможно, они хотели узнать, как он выжил в плену. Или что с ним делали все эти годы. Какие секреты он выдал. Какие сохранил.

Одна женщина кричала громче всех, и наконец ее голос перекрыл все остальные.

– Это вы? – спросила женщина, пока сверкали вспышки. – Это вы Мишка Баки?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Оригинальная передача называется Mister Rogers' Neighborhood. 
> 
> 2\. Космовыдра – персонаж из сериала «Шучу». Часть кукол взята оттуда, часть из передачи мистера Роджерса, часть придумана автором.
> 
> 3\. Вьетнамский сюрприз – одна из ловушек, которые оставляли вьетнамские партизаны в джунглях. Яма с вращающимися штырями, укрытая листьями. Эта ловушка почти гарантированно оставляла солдата без ноги.
> 
> 4\. Песня из передачи «Mister Rogers' Neighborhood», с которой начинался каждый выпуск.


	2. Глава 2

Его снова погрузили в машину, на этот раз – с темными стеклами. Он пытался определить, сколько раз они повернули и куда направляются, но улицы и перекрестки Нью-Йорка перестали быть знакомыми.

– Какой к черту Мишка Баки? – спросил он у мужчины, сидевшего рядом с водителем. Тот не обернулся. Тогда Баки вцепился в свое колено и покачивался, пока они не приехали.

Это была больница. На ступенях снова ждали журналисты, и мужчина, толкавший кресло Баки, ругнулся себе под нос.

– Чертовы пираньи, – добавил он громче и хлопнул Баки по плечу, отчего тот дернулся. – Держись, парень, уже почти на месте.

Он повез Баки через толпу, и журналисты кричали наперебой:

– Вы уже видели Мишку Баки?

– Сержант Барнс, это вы служили прототипом для куклы?

– Как вы себя чувствуете, мистер Барнс?

Девушка с длинными волнистыми волосами выскочила прямо перед креслом, наклонилась, чтобы заглянуть Баки в лицо. Он поднял глаза, удивленный и смущенный ее коротким разноцветным топом.

– Убийца, – закричала девушка ему в лицо, хватаясь за кресло. – Военная свинья! (1)

– НЕТ ВОЙНЕ, – подхватил кто-то в толпе.

– Убийца, убийца!

Стеклянные двери закрылись за ними, отсекая шум, и Баки открыл глаза.

Пот катился по его лицу, собрался под мышками, тек по спине, так, что его военная рубашка прилипла к телу. Мужчина, что вез его всю дорогу, обогнул кресло и наклонился, упираясь руками в колени, словно Баки был пятилетним малышом.

– Ну вот и все, теперь ты в безопасности.

* * *

В палате вместе с ним было еще двое. Один только лежал и стонал, и Баки его не видел – кровать несчастного была отгорожена ширмой. Другой занимал соседнюю койку. Все его тело было покрыто ужасными шрамами. Казалось, лицо кипит, как бульон, и только когда он ухмылялся, сверкали крупные белые зубы, да блестели белки глаз в темноте.

– Дядюшка Сэм сказал, надо уничтожить город, чтобы спасти его (2), – заявил этот солдат, вытаращив глаза. – Напалм это мощная вещь, приятель. (3) Теперь вся еда на вкус как бензин.

Баки ничего не сказал. Он лег на кровать, на которую ему указали, и уставился в стену. Время шло, у его кровати появлялись разные люди. Медсестры брали у него кровь, измеряли давление и температуру, потом смазывали язвы вокруг губ и на животе. Раненый за ширмой стонал. Парень со шрамами без конца что-то говорил, но Баки не различал ни слова. Он глядел, не моргая, в серую стену, по которой скользило пятно солнечного света. Глядел, пока пятно не пересекло всю стену и не исчезло. Потом в палате зажгли лампы. Потом погасили. Потом постепенно настал рассвет.

Приходил старый доктор, осмотрел Баки, и Баки послушно ответил на все вопросы, поднял культю, повернулся на один бок и на другой, дышал, не дышал, глядел на фонарик. Ему назначили операцию. Сказали, что в полевом госпитале, куда он попал сперва, неверно обработали культю, так что нужно срезать еще немного.

– Она будет заканчиваться здесь, – сказал доктор Эрскин, касаясь Баки чуть ниже плеча. – Зато однажды сможешь носить протез.

– Да, сэр, – сказал Баки.

– Удивительно, что не случилось гангрены, – добавил доктор, склонившись к отростку. Баки туда не смотрел. – И глаз удалось спасти. Тебе повезло.

– Да, сэр, – сказал Баки, глядя в стену. Он слышал это и раньше. Кое-кто из них говорил по-английски, и сказал это, пока Баки кричал и брыкался. «Тебе повезло».

Баки знал, что это правда. Он видел, что стало с остальными.

– Не верь докторам, – прохрипел его сосед по палате, когда погасили свет. – Они только и ждут, как бы залезть тебе в голову. Понимаешь? Мы для них – лабораторные крысы. Хуже, чем крысы. За этих хотя бы чокнутые защитники животных заступятся, но мы… послушай меня. Мы теперь никому не нужны. Мы сами по себе.

* * *

Он еще отходил после операции, когда кто-то сжал его ладонь. Он медленно открыл глаза и пару секунд пытался сфокусировать взгляд на мутном пятне перед ним, а затем различил лицо.

Открыл рот и прошептал:

– Кажется, ты была меньше.

Бекки прижалась к его груди и заплакала.

* * *

Он просыпался от собственных криков каждую ночь. В темноте всегда сверкали глаза соседа по палате. Тот никогда не спал. И третий тоже все стонал, стонал, пока Баки не заметил однажды, что все стихло.

Он кричал во сне и просыпался от собственных криков.

Ему давали таблетки, после которых он становился равнодушным и вялым, просто лежал, и мысли дрейфовали, как мусор на поверхности воды. Но там, в глубине, было что-то жуткое, и оно не отпускало никогда.

Бекки приходила к нему, но ненадолго: сестры ругались. Ей и самой тяжело было находиться там слишком долго. Она старалась не коситься на парня в шрамах, не смотреть на забинтованную культю Баки, дрожащим голосом рассказывала всякие глупости – о погоде, о работе, о саде, но никогда ничего важного. Баки все равно не слушал ее. Он медленно моргал и уплывал куда-то. Таблетки были отличные.

Ему принесли корзину с цветами, поставили на прикроватную тумбу. Там была карточка. «С возвращением домой, сержант Баки Барнс». Буквы выжаты на плотном картоне. И с обратной стороны, от руки, криво: «Стив Роджерс».

Врач сказал, ему надо делать упражнения, чтобы он снова мог ходить, обслуживать себя самостоятельно. «Ты не будешь вечно в больнице, сынок». Баки с трудом в это верил, но делал все, что ему скажут. Он никогда не спорил, даже если было больно.

Больно было всегда.

Его поставили в очередь на протез. Очередь была длинной. У Америки не было столько пластмассовых ног и рук, сколько теряли солдаты в джунглях. Так сказал Рамлоу – парень со шрамами. Они познакомились однажды ночью. Он шептал, свесившись с кровати, вцепившись сильной, обожженной рукой в одеяло Баки:

– Они мазали колья собственным дерьмом, эти узкоглазые. А бамбуковые бомбы? Я видел, как малыша Чарли нашпиговала одна такая. Вытащить все щепки нам было не под силу, они остались у него под кожей, он гнил заживо – я видел своими глазами. Я был в Железном Треугольнике. (4) Клянусь, я был там, и это место… это место, парень, это ад, ничего другого придумывать не надо. Где ты служил? Береты, авиация? Они над тобой славно поработали. Я слышал, что они делают, если берут пленных. Отрезают им член и пихают в горло, пока не задохнешься.

Баки лежал без движения, глядя в блестящие глаза на красном, смятом лице. Словно дьявол шептал ему:

– И вот представь себе: триста, пятьсот человек. Женщины, дети, мужчины, все подряд. И все орут, визжат, толкаются. Ты им кричишь, чтоб не двигались, но они не понимают. Кто-то начал стрелять – и тогда я тоже выстрелил, прямо в толпу. Несколько раз. Кто-то упал. Я пришел в ужас. Но чтобы хоть как-то оправдать свои действия, я выстрелил еще… понимаешь, иногда, когда делаешь что-то абсурдное, для придания хоть какого-то смысла ты повторяешь это еще и еще… (5) Все равно там никто не выжил, так что какая разница?..

Баки старался не слушать, старался не смотреть, и тогда Рамлоу лез к нему, пытался подползти поближе, и кожа на его щеках натягивалась и лопалась.

Тогда Баки засыпал, чтобы больше не слушать это, и просыпался охрипший, дрожащий, на мокром пятне. Он дергал ногами, пока не сбивал простыню в кучу к изножью, и тогда лежал на мокром вонючем матрасе. Матрас был покрыт пятнами – старыми, темными пятнами, что остались от других солдат, словно доказательство, что кто-то еще здесь был. Баки прижимался носом к одному такому пятну и плакал.

Цветы завяли, и медсестра их выбросила. Корзина куда-то запропастилась. Осталась только карточка, на дорогой плотной бумаге.

«Добро пожаловать домой, сержант Баки Барнс. Стив Роджерс».

* * *

Однажды ночью Баки проснулся, в поту и слезах, и увидел огромный силуэт на фоне окна.

Это был Рамлоу, повисший на жгуте из простыни.

Баки нажал на кнопку, и медсестра прибежала быстро, а вслед за ней – два крепких санитара. Они сняли Рамлоу и положили на пол, и Баки слышал звуки борьбы, словно они вколачивали в него обратно жизнь. Он закрыл глаза, съежившись на своей койке, и зажал руками уши.

После этого кровать по соседству освободилась. Он не знал, куда делся Рамлоу, остался жив или умер. Он никого не спрашивал. Но когда Бекки пришла к нему в следующий раз, он протянул руку, вцепился в ее теплые маленькие пальцы и сказал:

– Пожалуйста, забери меня.

Через три дня он переселился в дом Ребекки Проктор и ее супруга.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Движение хиппи зародилось во время Вьетнамской войны, и изначально участники движения были очень агрессивно настроены против как военных действий, так и всех представителей армии, даже мобилизованных ветеранов. Во многом благодаря этому падал престиж армии: молодые парни лишались романтических фантазий о героизме, видя, какой прием оказали вернувшимся.  
> За годы войны во Вьетнаме движение хиппи развернулось очень масштабно, и в итоге сыграло свою роль. На сегодняшний день в Штатах нет обязательного призыва, только добровольная служба по контракту. 
> 
> 2\. Дядюшка Сэм – образ Америки в виде сердитого мужчины, использовался для агитплакатов. «Уничтожить город, чтобы спасти его» – одна из самых знаменитых фраз периода войны США во Вьетнаме, широко использовалась командованием армии и журналистами.
> 
> 3\. В во время войны во Вьетнаме армией США активно использовался напалм, выжигающий целые районы и превращающий воздух в раскаленный ад. Напалм уничтожил множество как вьетнамских, так и американских солдат, попавших в радиус действия, а также мирных жителей, птиц, животных, растений, вообще выжигал все живое. Сейчас в большинстве стран запрещено использование напалма в военных действиях (США вместе с рядом других стран отказалась подписывать конвенцию об ограничении использования напалма), но все равно есть много похожих аналогов.
> 
> 4\. Железный треугольник – комплекс подземных тоннелей, где укрывались и разворачивали активность вьетнамские партизаны. Для американских солдат этот район был смертельной ловушкой, т.к. ходы были слишком узкими, полными секретных опасностей, змей, скорпионов, и вообще лабиринтом. Много раз проводились зачистки этого района американскими военными, в ходе которых гибли в основном сами американские солдаты, т.к. партизаны отлично ориентировались в тоннеле и могли укрыться от всего, в т.ч. от ядовитого газа, который пускала армия США.  
> Подробнее [Железный треугольник (Вьетнам)](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%96%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%B7%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9_%D1%82%D1%80%D0%B5%D1%83%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%BA_\(%D0%92%D1%8C%D0%B5%D1%82%D0%BD%D0%B0%D0%BC\)).
> 
> 5\. Реальная цитата из одного американского солдат. Часто солдаты подвергали полному уничтожению мирные деревни Вьетнама, убивая женщин, детей, стариков.


	3. Глава 3

На маленькой кухне было тепло и пахло выпечкой. Баки сидел за столом, сгорбившись и положив руку на тканую скатерть. Ребекка пекла оладьи. Желтое тесто в глубокой синей миске. Шипение масла на сковороде.

В окно светило солнце. Календарь на стене показывал какой-то невероятный год. Бекки – его сестричка Бекки – была большой и взрослой, с волосами, заколотыми гребнем, как у Ма.

– Ты хочешь с джемом или медом? Не помню, есть ли у тебя аллергия, – нахмурившись, сказала Бекки, глядя на банку в своих руках. – Кажется, присохло. – Она пыталась открыть банку, а Баки просто смотрел на нее. Все вокруг было незнакомым. Этот дом. Ее лицо. Если бы он сочинил себе это – если бы он умер, если бы он все еще лежал на дне ямы – он бы придумал свой старый дом, и свою прежнюю Бекки. Но все казалось таким ненастоящим.

Это из-за лекарств. Врач сказал, такой эффект может быть.

– Подержи, а я попробую, – сказал он, и пока Бекки держала банку, он крутил крышку своей уцелевшей рукой. Вдвоем они справились. Бекки рассмеялась. Когда она смеялась, у нее появлялись ямочки на щеках.

– Вот мы и дома, – раздался голос из прихожей. Предупреждая. Роберт Проктор был хорошим человеком. Взял выходной, чтобы забрать Баки из больницы, а потом дал им с сестрой время побыть наедине. Теперь он снова появился на кухне, а с ним – два ребенка.

Мальчик и девочка. Мальчик постарше, с квадратным ранцем за плечами. Девочка совсем крошка, светлые волосы собраны в два чахлых хвостика. Дети уставились на Баки, а Баки уставился на них.

– Привет, – сказал он после долгой паузы. Он не хотел, чтобы его голос звучал так плоско. Мальчик опасливо шагнул вперед и протянул свою руку, и Баки едва коснулся ее в ответ.

– Это Джейми, – сказала Бекки, и когда Баки вскинул на нее глаза, она еще улыбалась, но в ее глазах были слезы. – Джейми, это твой дядя.

– А я Алиса, – вмешалась девочка, протянув Баки игрушку. – Это правда ты?

Медведь был в нелепом голубом костюме, как у супергероя, из черной маски на морде сверкали ярко-голубые глаза-стекляшки, хитрые, почти нахальные. Круглая голова медведя была гордо поднята, плечи развернуты, лапы торчали в разные стороны, будто медведь предлагал обняться. Несколько пятен на костюме и общая потрепанность говорили, что обнимали медведя часто.

– Нет, – медленно проговорил Баки, вернув игрушку. – Это не я.

* * *

Он занял комнату их старшего ребенка. У него было синее покрывало со звездами, и энциклопедии на маленькой этажерке у окна, и разборный игрушечный телескоп, покрытый пылью.

Это было лучше, чем больничная палата. Никаких врачей. Никаких инъекций. Только упаковка таблеток, грохочущих как сухие горошины. Ребекка приносила ему еду на подносе, если он не мог спуститься вниз. Картошка с клюквенным соусом. Мягкие шоколадные печенья, еще теплые, оставляющие следы на пальцах. Колбаски-гриль, макароны с сыром, банановый хлеб, все, что он любил есть когда-то. Он питался, как ребенок во время рождественских каникул. Бекки сидела на краю его постели, пока он ел, и глядела на него. Потом целовала его и поправляла одеяло.

Он не чувствовал вкуса. Иногда он ел настолько механически, что забывал об этом, пока не вздрагивал от звука вилки, скребущей по пустой тарелке. Иногда он ел больше, чем хотел, и тогда его тошнило в маленькой ванной на втором этаже.

По вечерам он лежал и прислушивался к звукам дома. Он слышал, как едва различимо бормочет мистер Проктор в супружеской спальне. Слышал топот, с которым мальчик взбегал по лестнице, и капризный голос девочки из детской комнаты. Слышал, как шумит вода, открываются и закрываются двери комнат, щелкают выключатели. Потом все стихало. Но и тогда он слышал. Лежал, напряженно уставившись в темноту, и слышал: плеск разбрызгивателей на газоне. Отдаленный собачий лай. Одинокая машина, прошуршавшая мимо. Щебет какой-то птицы. И стрекот сверчков, цикад, насекомых за окном, все громче и громче, пока он не закрывал уши ладонями.

* * *

Он сидел в гостиной, с банкой газировки, между двумя детьми. Они все устроились на ковре перед телевизором. Закончилась заставка, и мистер Роджерс снял свой пиджак, уличные туфли, сменил их на удобные домашние тапки. Он заговорил про своего друга – мальчика Бобби, который любит собак и играть в бейсбол. Мальчик Бобби сильно заикался, но мистер Роджерс говорил с ним терпеливо и просто, и дожидался каждого ответа. Бобби почти не заикался, когда они вместе пели песенку.

Бекки стояла в дверях комнаты и смотрела передачу оттуда. Когда передача кончилась, начались мультфильмы. Кот гонялся за мышью, все взрывалось и горело. Баки отвернулся от экрана. Бекки поманила его на кухню. Она принесла лаковую шкатулку с письмами и достала оттуда открытку.

– Знаешь, он мне написал, – сказала Бекки, протянув Баки открытку. На открытке был волшебный водопад из страны Добрососедства, и бочка, в которой сидел мистер Роджерс в обнимку со своими любимыми друзьями – Тигром, Космовыдрой, сеньором Апчхи и другими. Бочка замерла на самом краю водопада, готовая не то рухнуть вниз, не то взлететь.

На обратной стороне была нацарапана пара строк.

– Это пришло через год после того, как тебя призвали, – сказала Бекки, заглядывая Баки через плечо.

_«Привет, дорогая Ребекка. Меня зовут Стив Роджерс. Недавно я познакомился с твоим братом, он помог мне и был очень добр. Он сказал, тебе нравятся мои соседи и их приключения. Мне это очень приятно! Спасибо тебе. Береги себя.  
Стив Роджерс»_

– Я перечитывала это раз сто, и даже хранила под подушкой какое-то время, – призналась Бекки с улыбкой. – Мне нравилось думать, что это весточка… не только от него, но и от тебя. – Она мягко коснулась его плеча, и Баки отстранился.

– Здесь есть обратный адрес, – сказал он.

* * *

_«Дорогой мистер Роджерс.  
Меня зовут Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, сержант армии США. В прошлый раз я представился как Баки. Вы сделали медведя в мою честь, по крайней мере, все так говорят.  
Я вернулся с войны, но моя рука осталась там. Четыре года я провел в плену. Сейчас я дома, на реабилитации. Живу с моей сестрой, Ребеккой Барнс (Проктор). У меня не в порядке с головой (так говорят врачи). Я не знаю, что делать, чтобы стало лучше.  
Я хотел бы встретиться. Если это возможно. Просто поговорить. Почему-то мне кажется, что это может помочь.  
С уважением». _

* * *

Он продолжал кричать по ночам. Бекки сказала, что это не проблема, но он знал, что дети пугались. Он слышал, как Бекки или ее муж успокаивают их через стену, в комнатке Алисы, куда переселился и Джейми. Иногда Бекки приходила и его успокоить, но однажды, когда она склонилась над кроватью после его кошмара, он оттолкнул ее с такой силой, что остался синяк. С тех пор он начал запирать дверь в комнату, чтобы никого случайно не ранить.

Он решил, что будет меньше спать.

Его рука заживала хорошо. Шрамы поблекли, раны закрылись. Он все еще был болезненно худым, но постепенно набирал вес. Он почти не глядел на свое тело, пока мылся. Однажды Ребекка набрала ему ванну. Он замер в теплой воде, оглушенный чувством защищенности. Он лежал так, закрыв глаза, а сестра перебирала его спутанные мокрые волосы.

Его язвы высохли, и он больше не выглядел как оживший мертвец. Он позволил Ребекке подстричь его немного, но бороду оставил. Ему было страшно, когда что-то острое приближалось к его лицу. К тому же, с бородой его сложнее было узнать. Репортеры одолевали их какое-то время.

Ему все еще требовалось ездить в больницу дважды в неделю. Он встречался с доктором Эрскиным, который осматривал его руку. Потом посещал психиатра. Возил его Роберт, потому что Бекки не умела водить. В дороге Баки тяжело молчал, а Роберт нервно перебирал темы или крутил ручку радио. Он сказал, чтобы Баки ни о чем не беспокоился. Но Баки слышал, как они с Беккой ругаются в спальне. Ее муж сказал: «Я больше не могу пропускать работу. Я должен содержать на один рот больше».

Бывали хорошие дни, когда Баки помогал Бекке по дому, насколько это можно было делать одной рукой. Он проводил много времени с детьми, хотя почти не разговаривал и не пытался их развлечь, но им почему-то нравилось его общество.

– Ты всегда отлично управлялся с малышами, – сказала Бекки с лукавой улыбкой. Она будто пыталась найти доказательство, что это ее прежний брат. Они как-то весь вечер разглядывали старые фотоальбомы.

Джейми просил научить его играть в бейсбол.

– Роберт не очень любит спорт, – сказала Бекки, поддерживая сына за плечи, будто это была ее идея. – Он состоял в шахматном клубе в старшей школе, представляешь. – Она рассмеялась.

– Не думаю, что из меня теперь хороший учитель, – сказал неловко Баки, поведя плечом, оттопырив свою культю, как медведь – лапы.

– Ты ведь все еще можешь подавать, – возразила Бекки с легким раздражением в голосе. – Тебе стоит приложить усилия, чтобы стало лучше, Бак. Сделай хоть что-нибудь.

Баки забрал у мальчика мяч, и они вышли на задний двор. Сначала дела шли неважно, но потом удалось сделать несколько славных подач. В конце концов отцу семейства пришлось высунуть голову в окно и звать их, потому что уже стемнело и включились разбрызгиватели. Джейми побежал в дом, а Баки задержался на минуту, стоя в мокрой траве, чувствуя ветер на своем лице и мягкое жжение в мышцах, такое забытое, такое знакомое.

Бывали плохие дни, когда он не вставал с постели.

Бывали дни, когда он держал в руках упаковку с таблетками, и думал, что будет, если он выпьет все разом.

* * *

– Меня зовут Сэм Уилсон. – Парень с армейской стрижкой и яркой улыбкой протянул ему руку. Баки поглядел на ладонь, заторможенный, затем медленно кивнул. – Я знаю, это сложно, – сказал Уилсон, глядя Баки в лицо. – Я тоже был там. И вернулся. Я знаю, через что ты проходишь сейчас.

«Это уж вряд ли», – подумал Баки.

– Это группа поддержки, и никто не будет тебя судить, что бы ты ни сказал, – добавил Сэм, провожая Баки в комнату, где уже были расставлены стулья.

– Что, если я ничего не хочу говорить? – пробормотал Баки, занимая дальний стул в углу.

– Тогда просто слушай, – сказал Сэм.

Баки посещал занятия раз в неделю. Это было обязательно – так сказала Бекки. Она не оставляла его ни на минуту с тех пор, как он порезался в ванной. Он не хотел, чтобы было столько крови. Он только хотел раскопать свое лицо под всеми этими волосами.

Он не был уверен, что оно все еще там.

Панические атаки случались с ним все реже. Кошмары не отступали, но он научился спать по нескольку часов днем, когда еще светло, и будил себя прежде, чем успеет что-то увидеть. Он справлялся. Насколько это возможно.

– Я здесь, чтобы тебе стало лучше, – сказал Сэм. – Я все сделаю, чтобы только тебе помочь. Но ты должен пойти мне навстречу.

Сэм дал ему свой личный номер. Он не заставлял его говорить, когда собирались другие ветераны. Всегда находились желающие высказаться. Иногда говорил сам Уилсон. Баки узнал, что он был одной из «птичек» – служил в летном полку. Делал свою третью норму вылетов, когда их подбили. Его второй пилот, Райли, был тяжело ранен, так что Сэму пришлось тащить его на себе по джунглям несколько дней, пока они не вышли к лагерю.

– Но умер он на второй день, – добавил Сэм, глядя на свои переплетенные пальцы. – Я просто не мог его оставить.

– Ты должен найти что-то, за что будешь цепляться, – сказал Сэм после занятия, когда Баки помогал ему сложить стулья. – Ради чего будешь жить.

– Я убивал людей, – глухо сказал Баки, глядя на стул. – Много. – Уилсон ничего не ответил. – Снимал их из своей винтовки. Не знаю, сколько их было. После первого раза уже не важно.

Сэм не издавал ни звука. Баки чувствовал его присутствие за спиной.

– Нам говорили, это враги. Стреляйте по ним. Я стрелял. Не знаю. Некоторые были так молоды. Почти подростки. Не знаю, были они партизаны, или солдаты, или кто. Может, мирные. Сложно понять. Я просто стрелял.

Баки стиснул стул. Его горло сжималось.

– Потом я стрелял для Вьетнама. Мне сказали: стреляй. Сначала я отказывался. Потом меня сломали. Я стрелял. Если промахнусь, будет хуже. Я не промахивался. Иногда мне велели убивать других пленных. Я делал все.

Он не был уверен, что Сэм еще там. Было так тихо, словно он был один в комнате. Он боялся обернуться.

– Я убил так много людей, – сказал он и сжал губы. Он хотел заплакать, но слез не было.

Дверь комнаты открылась, и Баки вздрогнул, оборачиваясь одним рывком. Сэм вздрогнул тоже. Бекки заглянула, с улыбкой на лице, в ярком желтом платье по последней моде.

– Бак, готов ехать домой?

Он кивнул.

* * *

Мишка Баки был, очевидно, супергерой.

Алиса объяснила, переворачивая страницы яркой книжки, что сперва он служил на войне и был отважным солдатом. Но потом пропал, и тогда все другие куклы отправились на его поиски. Они искали везде: в Поющем лесу и за Туманными горами, на дне Сливового моря и даже на Луне, но его нигде не было. А потом он нашелся. Оказалось, он был в ловушке у колдуна Пятница-Тринадцать, который хотел сделать из Мишки Баки суперзлодея и разрушить все Добрососедство.

– Поэтому у него черная маска, видишь? – сказала Алиса, тыча пальцем в картинку. Баки кивнул, низко склонившись над книгой. Они едва умещались на узкой розовой кровати, но Алиса прижалась к нему очень тесно. От ее макушки пахло яблоками. – Но Мишка Баки не захотел быть злодеем, потому что нельзя кого-то сделать злодеем. Только если кто-то сам хочет стать злодеем. Так что он не стал.

Так он стал героем и начал защищать королевство Добрососедство.

– Конец, – сказала Алиса, закрывая книжку. Она подняла голову и посмотрела на Баки. – А ты расскажешь, где тебя прятал колдун Пятница-Тринадцать, что никто не смог найти?

– Глубоко под землей, – ответил Баки и потянулся к лампе, чтобы выключить свет.

* * *

Они с Беккой посетили доктора Эрскина, чтобы получить новенький протез. Баки оцепенело глядел на пластиковую штуковину, похожую на манипулятор в игровом автомате.

– Потребуется практика, чтобы научиться с ним управляться, но это здорово упростит вам жизнь, – сказал доктор Эрскин. – Ложитесь на стол, попробуем его закрепить.

Баки закрыл глаза, как только Эрскин снял с него повязку и коснулся его культи. Он ушел в тихое место, темное тихое место, и очнулся, потому что кто-то звал его по имени.

– Давай, Баки, дыши, – говорила ему сестра, поглаживая по взмокшей спине. Он не понял, отчего сидит на полу. Дернулся, пытаясь отползти от чего-то чужеродного, но оно ползло за ним – и он вдруг вспомнил Дернье, с ужасом ползущего от своей ноги.

– Давай, три мокрых вещи… как мистер Уилсон учил, – бормотала Бекки, пытаясь удержать его в объятьях, пока он беспомощно барахтался на полу. Наконец он замер.

– Моя рубашка, – прогудел он, уткнувшись лицом Бекки в плечо. Она рассмеялась.

Протез сначала просто был неудобным, потом культя начала болеть, и к концу осмотра Баки хотел только одного: снять его к чертям.

– Вы привыкнете, – сказал доктор Эрскин. – Сначала тяжело, но поверьте, он сослужит вам хорошую службу. Возможно, в будущем вы даже сможете работать. Это не самый дорогой и удобный образец, я знаю… но многие другие ветераны ждут свой протез годами. Вы не представляете, как вам повезло.

«Это большая удача», – сказал он.

* * *

Гребаный протез не работал. Он был неуклюжим, не мог ничего подцепить и, казалось, сотрет плечо Баки до кости. Баки пытался использовать его каждый день, но все падало, рассыпалось, проливалось, разбивалось, и чем больше он старался, тем больший беспорядок устраивал – и это злило его так сильно, что иногда он рычал как животное.

Простейшее действие, вроде чистки зубов, занимало теперь кучу времени, потому что он должен был делать все с помощью протеза. А если он жульничал, Бекки упрекала его:

– Ты ведь не этой рукой должен яблоко брать, Бак, – и так по каждой мелочи. Однажды он рявкнул на нее:

– Да просто ОТВАЛИ от меня. – И она сжалась, будто готовая к удару.

Он слышал, как позже она говорила мужу:

– Я так устала, я больше не выдержу. – Он слышал, как она плакала, его Бекки, которая всегда только улыбалась, с этими ямочками на щеках.

Он больше не мог спать днем, потому что культя болела все время, не позволяя провалиться в сон. Таблетки больше не помогали, не приносили блаженное онемение, только делали его еще более неповоротливым и растерянным.

Ночью он бродил по дому, проверяя периметр, и до смерти напугал Роберта, спустившегося за стаканом воды в темноте.

К тому же, он знал, что его ветеранская пенсия все еще недоступна из-за каких-то бюрократических проблем. Каких именно, он не понимал, потому что всеми бумагами занималась Бекки. Однажды она сказала, что выйдет работать на полставки, секретаршей в какую-то контору, и сможет ли Баки полдня проводить дома сам по себе?

– Я не ребенок, – процедил Баки.

Когда он оставался один, то часами сидел без движения перед телевизором или бродил по комнатам как призрак. Он пытался читать, но голова начинала трещать, а слова будто разбегались в стороны. Он хотел заняться садом, но обнаружил, что Бекки заперла его в доме. Тогда он вылез в окно. Он прошел по пушистому газону, пересек улицу и пошел вперед и вперед, а любопытные соседи подглядывали за ним из своих домов, отогнув занавески. Должно быть, он выглядел странно. Он был босой и с пластмассовой рукой, выставленной на общее обозрение.

Он шел так долго, что потерял счет времени, а потом вдруг очутился на оживленных улицах Бруклина. Он прошел мимо лавки, где Ма всегда закупалась говядиной. Увидел книжный магазинчик с комиксами, где ошивался с друзьями после школы. Многие магазины, которые он помнил, теперь выглядели иначе или вовсе пропали – возможно, их и не было никогда, он не был уверен в своей памяти на все сто процентов. Он просто шел, слегка пошатываясь от усталости, и прохожие уступали ему дорогу. Кто-то крикнул ему вслед, но Баки не разобрал, что именно.

Он остановился перед витриной игрушечного магазина, снизу доверху набитой Мишками Баки – в виде игрушек, раскрасок, на ранцах и футболках, на пузатых резиновых мячах, хлопья с изображением Мишки Баки, костюм Мишки Баки – он стоил целое состояние. Все это барахло стоило целое состояние. Баки глядел на это, покачиваясь, а потом вдруг заметил свое отражение в витрине. Снова заросший, в пятнистой домашней футболке, с диким, безумным лицом. Он отшатнулся, налетел на какую-то старую леди и чуть ее не опрокинул. Она уцепилась за его уцелевшую руку, сказала: «Тише, милый».

Ее голос был таким добрым. Она сказала: «Помоги мне донести это, и я покормлю тебя. У меня есть отличный суп», – и он пошел за ней, чувствуя себя полезным, чувствуя себя потерянным. От нее пахло цветочным мылом и пудрой, а на шляпке у нее были мелкие фиолетовые цветочки.

«У меня есть кое-какая обувь на твою ногу, – сказала она, пока они пересекали парк (деревья такие высокие, и все желтые. Когда они успели пожелтеть?). – Мой сын тоже служит. Он еще не вернулся. У меня осталось много его ботинок…».

Они вышли на оживленный перекресток, двигаясь медленно, так медленно. Вдруг мимо пронеслось желтое такси, с громким, визгливым гудком – скрипнули шины – и Баки рухнул на землю, придавливая старую леди, закрывая рукой ее голову, сминая цветочную шляпку.

Он угодил за решетку.

За ним приехал Роберт. Внес залог. Баки сел в машину. Роберт не произнес ни слова всю дорогу до дома.

* * *

_«Уважаемый мистер Роджерс.  
Это Баки Барнс. Вы не ответили на мое прошлое письмо. Это ничего, я понимаю: у вас мало времени. Вы не обязаны встречаться со мной.  
Но я знаю, что Мишка Баки сейчас очень популярен. Я знаю, это не моя заслуга. Но может, я все-таки имею право попросить. Моя сестра и ее муж не могут содержать меня. Я не могу найти работу, потому что не совсем в порядке. Но если вы сможете найти мне дело, любое дело, которое может делать однорукий человек (человек с плохо работающим протезом), я был бы ужасно благодарен. Или, возможно, вы могли бы посодействовать, чтобы мне наконец выдали мою ветеранскую пенсию. Я знаю, что она мне положена. Вы важный человек, и вас могут послушать. Простите, что прошу вас об этом.  
Все говорят, что вы добрый и щедрый человек. И много занимаетесь благотворительностью. Считайте это благотворительностью.  
Баки»._

* * *

С того их разговора Баки больше не оставался после встречи группы поддержки, а уходил одним из первых. Но в этот раз Сэм попросил его остаться. Баки молча принялся складывать стулья, пока ветераны один за другим уходили, прощаясь с Сэмом.

Баки ждал, что Сэм захочет еще поговорить про то, что Баки ему рассказал. Про убийства. Возможно, это было ошибкой. Возможно, Сэм считает, что Баки военный преступник. Он и был военным преступником. Мог ли Сэм рассказать кому-либо? Возможно, его ожидал трибунал. Баки утаил эту информацию от властей, когда его вернули в Штаты. Он никому вообще об этом не рассказывал.

– Итак, – сказал Сэм, когда они остались одни. – Смотрю, у тебя появился протез!

Баки секунду таращился на него, затем медленно перевел взгляд на свою пластиковую руку, словно увидел ее впервые.

– А… да. Да, мне выдали его… в больнице, – пробормотал он, словно были другие варианты. Словно он мог ограбить магазин протезов или типа того. Существуй такие магазины, Баки бы украл себе протез получше.

– Что ж, я тебя поздравляю! – Сэм ослепительно улыбнулся. – Выглядит просто…

– Дерьмово, – перебил его Баки. – Я знаю. И работает тоже дерьмово. Но мне повезло.

– Да уж. Теперь все так говорят. Мне тоже так сказали, знаешь… Когда я вернулся домой, и должен был рассказать про все. Как меня сбили, как я добрался до лагеря, не попав ни в одну из ловушек. Мне сказали: шансы были никудышные. Но повезло! А уж Райли как повезло, что он не выслушивал все это. – Сэм подмигнул Баки. – Это сейчас называется – «позитивное мышление».

– Ага, – буркнул Баки, не зная, что еще сказать.

– В любом случае, – добавил Сэм, – полторы руки лучше, чем одна.

– Да уж. Ты бы попробовал очистить банан одной рукой.

– Это эвфемизм, приятель? Если так, то лучше не будем вдаваться в детали. В некоторых делах одной руки достаточно. Постой-ка. – Сэм уставился на его пластиковую клешню, которая смыкалась и размыкалась с хищными щелчками. – Знаю, врачи тебе сказали пробовать делать все новым протезом, но пообещай, что ты не станешь… – Сэм перевел взгляд ниже.

Баки рассмеялся, так неожиданно и громко, что сам себя напугал.

* * *

Малыш Джонс натирал башмаки. Их башмаки – серые от засохшей грязи, пыли, черт знает чего – пахли как дохлые животные, привязанные к ногам, но Гейб все пытался привести свои в порядок. Он плевал на измятый платок и тер без устали, и Баки подшучивал над ним, как и все остальные парни.

Наверняка Джонс был из тех, кто ходил на танцы в отглаженном костюмчике.

– Мне хотя бы не нужно три банки бриолина, чтобы дамочки согласились потанцевать, – отвечал Джонс безмятежно, не прекращая работы, и Дум-Дум пихал ему под нос свою ногу.

– Мои почистишь? Дам тебе шиллинг.

– Засунь его в…

Баки упало что-то на лицо. Он запрокинул голову и замер. Что-то холодное, хрупкое коснулось его щеки.

Вокруг были джунгли, и птицы по-прежнему пели, но солнце закрыло большое облако. Одно из тех, что предвещали недельные ливни и клокочущий кашель в палатках. Но дождя не было.

Снежинка за снежинкой. Они таяли у Баки на лице.

– Что за… вы видите это?

Белый снег покрывал деревья, траву, заслонил горизонт, отвесной мягкой стеной опускался с неба.

– Вы это видите?..

Баки огляделся, но никого вокруг не было.

– Джеймс? – сказал кто-то у него за спиной, и Баки резко обернулся.

Он стоял в темной спальне. Звезды и полумесяцы отблесками скользили по стенам и потолку, из-за вращающегося ночника. Звезды и полумесяцы скользили по лицу Роберта, стоящего перед ним с расставленными руками. Словно для объятий.

– Джеймс? – снова позвал он, глухим, глубоким голосом. В этом голосе Баки услышал угрозу. Он моргнул. Что он здесь делает? Это была спальня Алисы. Он быстро обернулся. Девочка спала, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Он был почти уверен, что она спит. Он не мог увидеть, дышит ли она. – Джеймс? Отойди от нее. – Баки снова моргнул. Где мальчик? Спал на другой кровати, приоткрыв рот. Щеки во сне раскраснелись. Разве дети не должны проснуться от их голосов? Что он здесь делает?

Что он здесь делает?

Баки сделал неуверенный шаг к кроватке, и Роберт прыгнул на него.

* * *

Бекки перематывала его руку. Баки сидел неподвижно, прижав упаковку замороженного горошка к нижней губе.

– Ты просто зашел их проведать, – говорила она, склонившись над его рукой. – Поправить одеяла.

– Я не знаю, – ответил Баки без выражения. Он бы хотел ей соврать. – Я не помню.

– Ты не хотел ничего плохого. – Бекки шмыгнула носом. – Он не должен был кидаться на тебя.

– Он защищал их, – возразил Баки. Его слова звучали невнятно из-за горошка. – Я мог… я не знаю, что я там делал. Я был не в себе. Он правильно поступил.

– Нет, ты бы не стал причинять им вред.

– Я не знаю.

– Я знаю. – Прежде чем затянуть бинт, Бекки вдруг подула на рану. Баки вздрогнул, как оглушенный. – Я знаю тебя. Ты хороший человек. Ты защищал эту страну. Ты болен. Он не должен был…

– Бекс. Он _укусил_ меня. Твой муж не умеет драться. Ты бы лучше пошла к нему с аптечкой.

Бекки кинула взгляд наверх. Роберт все еще был в детской. Успокаивал детей, разбуженных посреди ночи.

– Нет. Не сейчас. Он еще не готов со мной разговаривать.

– Я не хотел доставлять столько проблем, – пробормотал Баки. Он попытался убрать горошек от лица, но протез заклинило, так что он просто продолжил говорить. – Мне не стоит здесь оставаться. Я не в порядке. Не хочу причинить никому вред.

– Ты не причинишь…

– Он с тобой разведется, – мягко сказал Баки, глядя на сестру. – Если так продолжится.

– Пусть только попробует, – фыркнула Бекки, сложив руки на груди. – Куда ты пойдешь?

Баки ожидал, что спор будет дольше. Но теперь ему нужно было придумать что-то. И он придумал.

– Сэм Уилсон.


	4. Глава 4

В приюте было не так плохо. У Баки была своя комната – он получил ключи от нее, так что мог запереть ее изнутри и снаружи, и на двери была табличка, где он мог написать свое имя. У него была своя тарелка, ложка и кружка – «Подпиши, – посоветовал Сэм, – иначе сопрут».

На каждом этаже была душевая, зеркало над раковиной (залито в пластик, неразбиваемо).

Из окна Баки видел большую изогнутую лиственницу, а через дорогу – дом Сэма, где тот жил со своим больным отцом.

– Никогда не думал, что скажу когда-нибудь: «Мой дом – мои правила». Отец вечно говорил так, когда я был мальчишкой. А теперь он живет в моем доме, по моим правилам. Я бы заставил его ложиться в десять, но он и так все время спит, так что это ему будет только в радость, – непринужденно болтал Сэм, помогая Баки заправить узкую, казарменную койку. – Но здесь и правда есть правила. Прочитай их. – И он положил на колючее покрывало листок.

Баки правила прочитал. Никакого алкоголя. Наркотиков. Оружия. Драк. Возвращаться до комендантского часа. Не курить в комнате. Не приводить девиц.

– Но я могу тебе раздобыть плакат с девчонкой, если очень надо. Украсишь тут все немного.

Суббота – день посещений.

– Лучше уж Бекки не приходить сюда, – покачал головой Баки. – Кроме меня, здесь живет еще двадцать таких же сумасшедших.

– Пока что ты здесь самый сумасшедший, – успокоил его Сэм. – Единственный, кто еще не закончил реабилитацию. Я буду заходить за тобой каждое утро.

– Почему люди живут здесь? – спросил Баки, когда они вышли во двор. На солнышке, в раскладном кресле растянулся мужчина с седой пушистой бородой. На крыльце сидел парень с гитарой, с пиратской повязкой на глазу.

– Кто-то еще не дождался своей ветеранской пенсии, чтобы снять приличное жилье. Кому-то здесь просто нравится. Так спокойней. Когда знаешь, что не один. Рядом есть люди, которые поймут тебя. Это помогает.

Это не помогало. Но Сэм – Сэм помогал ему. Каждый день они ходили на пробежку. Еще Сэм отвел его к цирюльнику (но это кончилось очередной панической атакой, так что Баки остался недобрит). Сэм водил его в магазин, чтобы Баки научился сам справляться с бытовыми делами. Баки подолгу бродил между полок, потрясенно разглядывая изобилие одинаковых, ненужных товаров. Одних хлопьев был целый ряд. Большая часть – с Мишкой Баки.

Иногда люди косились на Баки из-за его руки, а может, потому что читали про него в газете, или еще по какой-то причине, но Баки никогда не смотрел на них в ответ, и Сэм был рядом, так что все проходило тихо. Однажды они шли мимо парка, и там была целая толпа людей, разряженных, как на маскараде, и еще кругом были транспаранты. Люди размахивали ими и кричали. Кто-то танцевал. Кто-то целовался, сев прямо на обочину дороги. Парень с длинными рыжими волосами подбежал к ним, протягивая яркий листок, и Баки машинально потянулся взять, но Сэм ухватил его за локоть, чтобы обогнуть парня по широкой дуге. Вслед им кто-то крикнул:

– Вы просто марионетки!

– Против чего они протестуют? – спросил Баки, когда они ушли достаточно далеко. Сэм выглядел сердитым, его челюсть выпятилась вперед, словно он собрался в драку.

– Против войны, – ответил он коротко. – Против вооружения. Против того, чтобы такие парни, как мы, защищали страну и возвращались с гордостью. – Сэм потер лицо ладонью. – Если коммунисты разобьют лагерь на их лужайках, вряд ли они будут так же петь про мир и любовь.

Сэм считал, Баки должен высказаться. В группе поддержки. Он молчал достаточно, и пришло время поделиться своей историей. Баки считал иначе. Раз за разом Сэм давал ему слово на встречах, но Баки упрямо молчал.

– Этот человек просто святой, – сказал Сэм как-то днем, когда Баки смотрел телевизор в гостиной приюта. На маленьком, черно-белом экране мистер Роджерс пытался посадить яблоневое дерево. – Но кое в чем он ошибается. Знаешь, он все время говорит тебе, что ты особенный. Ну, эта его фишка…

– Ты особенный, потому что это ты, (1) – пробормотал Баки.

– Да, но вот в чем дело, приятель. Ты не особенный. Каждый здесь пережил что-то ужасное. Не в точности, как ты, но очень похоже.

Сэм всегда был рядом, чтобы помочь. Однажды он отвел Баки в магазин одежды и одолжил денег, чтобы Баки мог выглядеть, как раньше. Они выбрали линялые голубые джинсы и модную рубашку. Проведя полчаса в примерочной, Баки сдался и позвал на помощь. Сэм помог ему выпутать волосы из протеза и заплатил за разорванную рубашку, но только когда отсмеялся как следует. Сэм был славным парнем, и с ним становилось легче, и он все время был поблизости.

А если не было его, то был социальный работник, дежуривший в приюте ночью – он следил, чтобы Баки не выходил в ночной сад, бродить босиком и распугивать соседей. А если не социальный работник, тогда другие парни – Баки встречал их в коридорах, перекидывался парой фраз на кухне за завтраком, играл с ними в бридж, подпевал армейским песням на крыльце, слышал их стоны и плач по ночам, лежа без сна.

И только в своих кошмарах он оставался в одиночестве.

* * *

Протез сводил его с ума, никогда не прекращал болеть, и однажды Баки снял его. Это стоило ему двух часов боли, и когда он закончил, его лицо было мокрым от слез и соплей, но он избавился от этой проклятой штуки.

Сэм рассердился, когда узнал, но Баки показал ему свою культю, черную, как сплошной синяк, и Сэм больше не заикался об этом.

Когда Бекки звонила, Баки не упоминал об этом. Он не хотел, чтобы она тревожилась. По правде, он не хотел, чтобы она звонила. Сказал, ему нужно время, чтобы немного прийти в себя. Обещал, что свяжется с ней, как только ему станет получше.

Она все поняла. Она была отличной сестрой.

* * *

Пока он жил в приюте, он обязан был посещать группу поддержки ежедневно. Но он не мог больше это выносить. Слушать каждый день, снова и снова про войну, про смерти и взрывы, оторванные конечности, гной, кровь и смерть – это не помогало.

Казалось, война преследует его и никогда не отпустит.

Сэм заходил за ним в девять, так что он улизнул из дома раньше. Баки знал, что Сэм будет искать его, ему было немного совестно, но в то же время и хорошо. Будто он школьник, прогулявший урок. Солнце еще не поднялось высоко, и воздух был холодным, и пахло влагой в воздухе после ночного дождя – а он просто шатался по городу, бесцельно, беспечно, как в старые-добрые.

Город казался чужим и опасным, так что Баки избегал больших улиц, бродил по задворкам, сомнительным темным переулкам. Там он и встретил Рамлоу.

Как призрак, выползший из темноты. Баки остановился и уставился на него. Рамлоу сидел на картонке, подогнув ноги под себя. Его красное, обожженное лицо было выставлено на солнце. Рядом с его бедром лежала шляпа, в ней была пара медяков.

Баки должен был уйти, но Рамлоу уже открыл глаза. Секунда – и яркий блеск острых белых зубов, широкая усмешка, от которой должно быть больно, Баки узнал ее.

– Значит, ты жив, – тихо сказал Баки, жалея, что не ушел раньше.

Рамлоу поднял руку, чтобы поманить его, и пьяно опустил. Он покачал головой, прикрыв глаза, его голова запрокинулась.

– Иди сюда, дружок, – сказал Рамлоу хрипло. – Давай. Сколько у тебя есть?

– Что?

– Деньги. – Рамлоу медленно ворочал языком, глядя на Баки, как на дурака. Баки сунул руку в карман. У него было немного – из тех, что Сэм дал ему на расходы. Это были не его деньги, но казалось милосердным отдать их теперь. – Давай, помоги мне, – велел Рамлоу, и когда Баки склонился над ним, уцепился за его шею, как дикая обезьяна.

Спустя час они были в квартире, заполненной мусором, старыми газетами, пепельницами, сделанными из любых подручных материалов. Рамлоу растирал таблетки в порошок с помощью липкого стакана.

– Что это за место? – спросил Баки, наблюдая за его приготовлениями.

– А ты как думаешь? Моя квартира. – Рамлоу собрал пальцами порошок со дна стакана, сунул палец в рот. – Давай, что ты стоишь там.

– Я не принимаю. – Баки отпихнул ногой газету, смоченную чем-то жирным, и нашел чистое место на полу, чтобы сесть. – Я просто… побуду здесь немного?

– Мне наплевать, парень. – Рамлоу наклонился, собирая порошок в дорожки. – Думаешь, я пытался убить себя?

Баки вскинул на него глаза. Рамлоу поймал его взгляд, а потом наклонился и с шумом втянул в себя дорожку – тем, что осталось от его носа. Дернулся, зашипел, как от сильной боли, а потом снова оскалился.

– Да, так ты и решил, верно? Меня пытались убить в ту ночь. И много раз после. Но это не так-то просто… нет, я им не дался. – Рамлоу повторил маневр со следующей дорожкой. – Они не могут судить меня, верно? За то, что я делал… – Его речь стала невнятной, и он наклонился, чтобы уничтожить третью дорожку. – Но я много болтал, и это сыграло против меня. Я был глупым.

Он оперся о стену, запрокинув голову и закрыв глаза, как там, в подворотне.

– Не будь глупым, мальчишка, – сказал он медленно. – Не будь глупым, как я. Не дай им взять тебя за яйца.

Он бормотал еще какое-то время, потом затих, будто заснул. На его лице была блаженная улыбка.

* * *

_  
«Мистер Роджерс,  
Вы должны сказать людям правду. Вы говорите, что Баки супергерой – вы говорите, он герой, потому что воевал и спасал людей, но вы не говорите, что случается с героями после, когда они никому уже не нужны.  
Перестаньте врать детям. Скажите все как есть. Пусть знают. Для начала оторвите ему лапу.  
Это вам не сказочка. Все, кого я знаю, ранены и сломаны, или мертвы. Попробуйте про это песенку сочинить, а я послушаю.  
Б. Барнс» _

* * *

– Если ты не будешь посещать терапию, мне придется об этом сообщить, – сказал Сэм, когда они пили молочный коктейль в маленькой забегаловке.

– Кому сообщить? – спросил Баки. Официантка с яркой помадой на губах подмигнула ему. Потом она заметила его пустой рукав.

– Твоему врачу, Эрскину.

– Так вы знакомы? Это он послал тебя? Я думал, тебя нашла Бекки. – Баки уставился на Сэма. Тот нахмурился.

– Баки, меня назначила больница. Эрскин дал твоей сестре мою визитку, чтобы она записала тебя на первую встречу. Но я должен сообщать врачам о твоем состоянии.

– Зачем? – Баки вытянул из бокала последние шоколадные капли. Сэм откинулся на спинку кожаного дивана и сложил руки на груди.

– Ты нестабилен. Я должен держать их в курсе твоего состояния, это одно из условий. Ты ведь сейчас не в больнице, под надзором специалистов, ты ходишь сам по себе, абсолютно свободный – это здорово, верно? Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы тебя заперли где-то?

«Ты ведь не хочешь возвращаться в яму? Давай, иди сюда».

– Что еще ты им рассказываешь? – спросил Баки, глядя на официантку. Она перегнулась через стойку, болтая с двумя мужчинами в форме.

– Послушай, все, что мы обсуждаем на встречах, конфиденциально. Но я должен отчитываться о твоем состоянии… и настроении… и здоровье. О том, что ты снял протез. О том, как ты спишь, или не спишь по ночам…

– Откуда ты знаешь, что я не сплю?

– Бак, ты глядел в зеркало? – Сэм выдохнул, потер лоб, как делал всегда, если нервничал. – Серьезно, друг, я не хочу напугать тебя или что-то еще… просто я прошу тебя, не делай резких движений. Ходи на встречи. Пей свои таблетки.

– Хорошо, – сказал Баки покорно.

Он утопил таблетки, одну за другой, в треснутой раковине душевой той же ночью.

* * *

– Так ты разболтал ему? Спорить могу, все уже записано и хранится где надо. – Рамлоу зажал сигарету в зубах, столбик пепла грозил вот-вот обрушиться ему на грудь. В его квартире было холодно, и запах – странный затхлый болезненный запах – стал еще ярче. – Не кори себя, парень. Они все равно бы узнали. Они смотрят за каждым твоим шагом, слушают все, что ты болтаешь во сне. Все мы болтаем во сне.

– Думаешь, есть жучки? В моей комнате?

– У твоей родни? Конечно, они все нашпиговали.

– Я сейчас живу в ветеранском приюте.

– Вот как. Государственный? Ха. – Рамлоу пыхнул последний раз, едва не обжег себе губы и швырнул окурок в открытое окно. – Давай, тебе станет легче. – Он вытащил пакет с таблетками.

– Нет, я… что же мне делать? – Баки запустил пальцы в волосы. – Думаешь, они доберутся до Бекки? Если я что-то сделаю не так?

– Они тебе в зад пролезут, если потребуется. И ей тоже. – Рамлоу снова издал пронзительный, отчаянный смешок и принялся дробить таблетки. Его руки немного дрожали. – Помоги мне. – Баки взял у него стакан. – Дядюшка Сэм слушает. Может быть, даже здесь. Я уже ничего не боюсь. Они прикончат нас всех, каждого. Мы им больше не нужны. Мы лишние свидетели… много видели, много знаем. Никто не хочет, чтобы у страны были такие герои. У нас руки по локоть в крови… судить нас? Тогда все узнают, что за гребаный ад там творится, думаешь, они хотят этого? Нет уж, лучше избавиться от нас по-тихому. Думаешь, это случайность, что столько ветеранов не могут получить свои пенсии? Они говорят, нужны деньги на вооружение. Это дерьмо собачье! Те таблетки, которые нам дают. Ты читал, что там в составе? Они просто пытаются сделать нас слабоумными, тупыми импотентами, которые пускают слюни где-нибудь в грязном углу. И у них получается, да… Дай сюда. – Рамлоу оттолкнул руку Баки и принялся делить дорожки. – Нет уж. Я сразу понял, к чему все идет, поэтому меня и пытались прихлопнуть, как муху… но теперь я не дамся. Теперь у меня есть кое-что… загляни, там, в верхнем ящике.

Пока Рамлоу втягивал окровавленной дыркой на своем лице порошок, Баки поднялся и подошел к железному сейфу с двумя отсеками. Он был едва ли не единственным предметом мебели в комнате. Баки открыл верхний ящик.

– Откуда это у тебя? – спросил Баки, взяв пистолет в руку. Тяжелый, он привычно лег на ладонь. В комнате будто стало жарче. Тихий шепот едва достигал ушей Баки, шел откуда-то издалека.

– Когда за мной придут, я буду стрелять. А последнюю пулю оставлю для себя. Живым я им больше не дамся. Еще раз я через это не пройду. Я просто не смогу. Не смогу, нет. – Рамлоу скорчился, обхватив себя руками, но через секунду затих. Он снова казался спящим.

Баки медленно убрал пистолет за пояс штанов и вышел.

* * *

Ночью он проверил комнату по всему периметру. Отодвинул кровать от стены, тумбочку и шкаф, прощупал за батареей и под подоконником, простучал плинтус, выискивая жучков, но он никогда не был хорош в этом. Он не был шпионом. Он был тупицей, вот кем он был.

Лежа в постели, он слышал, как шуршит ветер в ветвях лиственницы за окном. Слышал, как кто-то колотит стену кулаком, снова и снова. Потом все стихло. Он лежал, не в силах сомкнуть воспаленных глаз, и думал, как спастись.

Дрожь прошивала его тело и все не проходила. Он попытался представить себе что-то приятное, чтобы успокоиться. Пикник у озера, когда они всей семьей поехали за город. Ма была в красном купальнике, как кинодива. Баки наступил на ракушку и распорол ногу, но это не испортило день.

Он вспомнил свой первый день в армии, в новенькой, чистой форме, он был таким напуганным и одиноким, но когда он зашел в палатку, с чемоданом в руке, там был Морита – и Морита крутил колесико радио, и кивнул ему, и сказал: «Ты умеешь танцевать свинг? Тут все без конца болтают об этом, и я хочу научиться». И Баки научил его.

Он вспомнил Аву Гарднер на стене, с томной улыбкой, будто она знала о нем все.

Вспомнил, как Бекки жарила ему оладьи, и маленькую ладошку Алисы в своей руке, и Джейми, который наконец поймал мяч.

И после песенку, что зазвучала в его голове:

_Будешь ли ты,  
Будешь ли ты,  
Будешь ли ты  
Моим соседом?_

Она звучала все громче и громче, превращаясь в его голове в какофонию, пока он не достал из тумбочки пистолет. Тогда все стихло. Только шепот – еле слышный, все нарастающий, словно чье-то дыхание в темноте, словно кто-то позвонил ему ночью и дышит в трубку.

* * *

Кто-то стучал ему в дверь, снова и снова. Баки открыл глаза. Он лежал на спине, комната была залита солнцем.

– Баки? Баки? – звучало за дверью. Это был Сэм. Баки сонно пошевелился, и с его груди упал пистолет. Он проспал так всю ночь, обнимая его, как игрушечного медвежонка. Баки наклонился, чтобы поднять пушку, и в эту минуту зашел Сэм.

Разве Баки не запер дверь на ночь? Он не мог сказать наверняка, да или нет. Он всегда запирал. Обычно он запирал. Но может, у Сэма был ключ. Может, этот замок никогда по-настоящему не мог защитить его.

Сэм уставился на пистолет. Лицо у него стало совсем застывшим.

– Бак, что это ты задумал, – медленно сказал Сэм, не сводя глаз с пистолета. Баки поднялся на ноги, сжимая пистолет, но направив его в пол. Он не был сумасшедшим. Он мог объяснить. – Ты знаешь правила, – сказал Сэм очень спокойно. – Никакого оружия. Я заберу его.

Сэм плавно протянул руку, не пытаясь подойти ближе. Баки отступил.

– Давай, дружище, не глупи. Отдай мне его, пока кто-нибудь не поранился.

– Нет, – сказал Баки глухо, сам себя удивив. Впервые за многие годы он сказал это, сказал это вслух.

«Нет».

– Послушай, что бы это ни было, мы разберемся, – быстро сказал Сэм, подняв руки, когда Баки крепче сжал пистолет. – Хочешь, я позвоню твоей сестре?

– Не вмешивай ее сюда, – выдохнул Баки. – Я просто… просто хочу защитить себя.

– Послушай себя, – очень тихо сказал Сэм, и они медленно кружились по комнате, не сводя глаз друг с друга. – Я здесь, чтобы помочь. Чтобы защитить тебя. – Шаг, и он ближе к кровати, еще шаг – и он у окна. – Ты в безопасности. Никто больше не сделает тебе больно.

– Ты не можешь этого обещать. – Баки был почти у двери. – Я знаю, что это преступление. Мне нельзя держать оружие. Нельзя направлять его на людей. Так что я влип. – Баки сглотнул. – А эта комната наверняка прослушивается, так что сюда уже едет полиция. И я не знаю, что со мной будет, если я снова окажусь взаперти. Ты не можешь помочь, Сэм, даже если… если ты правда хочешь.

– Баки, – пробормотал Сэм, растерянный, но Баки был уже у самой двери, так что он выскочил в коридор, сбежал вниз по лестнице, мимо парней, что собрались на кухне позавтракать, и покинул дом, припустив вниз по улице, он бежал и бежал, и бежал, пока ему хватало дыхания.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Фред Роджерс транслировал один и тот же девиз в своей передаче. Он обращался к детям у экрана: «Ты сделал этот день особенным, просто потому что ты – это ты. Во всем мире нет такого же человека, как ты. И ты мне нравишься таким, какой ты есть».


	5. Глава 5

Рамлоу не злился, когда он пришел. Возможно, он даже не заметил пропажу пушки. Баки спросил, может ли остаться на какое-то время.

– Мне плевать, парень, – ответил Рамлоу своим грубоватым тоном. – Оставайся, если хочешь. Но нам нужны деньги.

Так Баки стал просить подаяние.

* * *

Порошок помогал ему избавиться от шума в голове, ни о чем не думать, ничего не бояться, не чувствовать голода. Баки ложился на спину и дрейфовал, часами глядя в потолок. Первый раз был самым лучшим: он будто замерз изнутри, превратился в лед, и время перестало существовать. Он не спал, но и не бодрствовал, просто выключился, как солдатик, у которого кончился завод.

Но с каждым следующим разом все заканчивалось быстрее, и кошмары возвращались с новой силой, будто мозг наказывал Баки за попытку побега. Это была пытка. Пытки никогда не заканчивались, не на самом деле.

Рамлоу был конченый человек, он почти не заботился о еде, редко спал и никогда не затыкался. Но по крайней мере, он никогда не требовал, чтобы Баки говорил.

Они проводили дни на улице, подальше от людных проспектов, где могли подойти копы, но все же там, где можно встретить людей. Рамлоу почти ничего не получал от прохожих, потому что люди пугались его, зато Баки мог за пару часов собрать на дешевый обед.

– Это из-за твоей руки, – сказал Рамлоу. – Повезло!

Так что они разделились. В иные дни, особенно с наступлением холодов, Баки мечтал найти работу получше – может, он мог бы работать на заправке или в табачной лавке, или где еще, но всюду требовалось предоставить документы. Баки был почти уверен, что его разыскивает полиция, доктор Эрскин и Бекки. Больше всего Баки боялся, что Бекки увидит его теперь – то, что с ним стало. Он не заслуживал такого. Его и так почти уничтожили.

Так что Баки сидел на картонке, низко надвинув бейсболку на лицо, и ждал, пока в шапке не наберется достаточно мелочи – потом он шел в магазин, покупал что-нибудь простое и сытное, вроде хлеба и консервов, а сдачу отдавал Рамлоу. Раз в три дня Рамлоу уходил «за покупками», возвращался оживленный, громкий, и после они просто кайфовали, пока все не заканчивалось. День сменялся ночью, Баки не обращал внимания.

Однажды он устроился на углу Фултон-стрит, напротив магазина электроники, чтобы глазеть сквозь витрину в экраны выставленных там телевизоров: показывали запись матча «Доджерс» с гостями, и Баки лениво следил за происходящим, скрючившись на земле. Когда кто-то кидал ему монеты в шапку, он прикладывал палец к козырьку своей кепки. День выдался ясным, на улице гуляло много прохожих, и Баки глазел и на них тоже. Клерки в начищенных туфлях. Дамочки с одинаковыми короткими стрижками. Старики-греки, кричащие друг на друга через улицу. Два парня с афро, в клешах таких широких, что они подметали улицу. Иногда Баки видел других солдат. Даже если на них не было формы, он мог узнать их по стрижкам, по развороту плеч, по сжатым челюстям. Он опускал голову ниже, хотя никто из них не мог бы узнать его.

Один раз он видел крысу, которая гналась за голубем.

К обеду пошел снег. Сначала мелкий, похожий на порошок, а потом мягкие белые хлопья. Баки сунул руку себе под мышку, чтобы пальцы не отмерзли. Игра «Доджерс» закончилась, теперь крутили новости. Мужчины с огромными головами что-то вещали с умным видом. Он решил уйти и купить себе что-то горячее, хоть денег и было меньше обычного.

Баки поднялся на ноги, чувствуя, как по ним расходится кровь, прошивая все тело иголками. Он начал убирать монеты неуклюжей замерзшей рукой, так что все рассыпалось по тротуару, и пришлось ползать и подбирать – а когда он поднял голову, в магазине электротехники, за стеклом, из каждого телевизора на него смотрел мистер Роджерс.

Смотрел так, будто он особенный.

* * *

_«Узнал сегодня, что ты получил 20 миллионов на свою передачу. Слышал, сенатор Пастор не из тех, из кого можно выжать и доллар, но ты справился. (1) Ты на коне, Роджерс, это было ясно еще тогда, когда ты выступал перед нами, такой чистенький и уверенный в своих словах. Ты сказал, что мы должны идти и бороться, даже когда страшно, и мы пошли. Я пошел. А ты теперь можешь зашибать деньги на Мишке Баки и идее о войне ради мира._

_Твой поганый, лживый рот, Роджерс, несет какую-то чушь. Я НЕ ОСОБЕННЫЙ, нас целая армия тут, недобитых сержантов, и вместе мы можем сдуть твою гребаную студию как карточный домик. Думаю, хватит и меня одного._

_Последнее предупреждение, Роджерс, расскажи людям правду и избавься от Мишки Баки, ты не можешь больше говорить за него, потому что Мишка Баки ЭТО Я, И Я НЕ БУДУ ПЕТЬ ТВОИ ДУРАЦКИЕ ПЕСЕНКИ,_

_И Я НЕ БУДУ ТВОИМ СОСЕДОМ»._

* * *

Пожилая дама в шляпке кинула ему пятерку. Он не мог сказать наверняка, была ли это та самая, которую он опрокинул на землю – давно, в прошлой жизни. Если и так, она не вспомнила его, не взглянула дважды. Он стал невидимкой.

* * *

– Что нам подсунули? Это какое-то дерьмо, – сказал Рамлоу, когда они вдохнули порошок. – Что за блядские витаминки? – Он вытряхнул три оставшихся таблетки на пол, пристально разглядывая. Баки тоже уставился на них, но не мог сказать, отличались ли они как-то от тех, что Рамлоу приносил обычно.

Баки вспомнил таблетки, грохочущие в пластиковой тубе, с его именем на этикетке. Он мог брать их сколько угодно. Он вспомнил, как утопил их в раковине, и пожалел о каждой маленькой таблетке. Шум в его голове не стихал ни на секунду, словно что-то сломалось. Ночью становилось даже хуже, так что он выбирался из квартиры и бродил по темным улицам, в смутной надежде ввязаться в неприятности.

– Я пойду и задам пару вопросов… тому парню, что мне их продал, – сказал Рамлоу.

– Вот уж не стоит, – ответил Баки, тупо таращась на таблетки. Он взял одну и сунул в рот, пока Рамлоу рыскал в сейфе.

– Где мой гребаный пистолет? – спросил Рамлоу, вытаращив глаза на Баки. Тот опустил голову, размышляя, стоит ли проглотить еще одну таблетку прямо сейчас. Он давно уже перепрятал оружие, он не был таким чертовым идиотом, как Рамлоу. – Я спросил… где… мой… ствол?

Драка вышла короткой, потому что оба они были без сил. Слишком уставшие и взвинченные одновременно. Они покатались по полу, собирая пыль с углов, Баки приложился виском о стену, а Рамлоу получил в живот и после распластался на Баки сверху, тяжелый, запыхавшийся. Его щека прижалась к щеке Баки, и тот ощутил рельеф обожженной кожи, то, какой странно-горячей и липкой она была.

Он отшатнулся, спихнул с себя Рамлоу и вылез покурить на пожарную лестницу.

Он предпочел сделать вид, что не заметил крепкого стояка, прижавшегося к его бедру.

На следующий день Рамлоу притащил откуда-то девицу. Баки застал их в разгар веселья, когда вернулся после утренней «работы». Он замер в дверях, смущенный, неловкий. Рамлоу занял его матрас, и Баки видел больше обнаженного тела, чем хотел бы. Девица уселась на Рамлоу верхом, ее маленькие груди прыгали вверх и вниз. Рамлоу придержал ее бедро своей огромной, красной лапой, похожей на клешню омара, и позвал Баки:

– Или внутрь, или наружу, решайся, парень.

Баки выскочил оттуда и скитался по улицам до глубокой ночи. Когда он вернулся, в квартире пахло потом и сигаретами.

– Я думал, это секретное убежище, – заметил Баки ворчливо, перевернув свой матрас на другую сторону, с меньшим количеством пятен. Рамлоу был таким затраханным, что даже не огрызнулся толком.

– У мужчины есть свои потребности, – сказал он самодовольно.

Ничего удивительного, что через пару дней у него началась инфекция.

* * *

Рамлоу настолько ослаб, что больше не мог подняться. Его лихорадило, и временами он начинал бредить. Он звал своих друзей, капитана, кричал на кого-то, а в момент просветления срывающимся голосом позвал Баки. И когда Баки склонился над ним, Рамлоу вцепился в его одежду, заставляя наклониться ниже, и выдохнул:

– Они добрались до меня, добрались.

– Тебе просто нужны какие-то антибиотики, – ответил Баки, пытаясь вырваться из хватки. – Это триппер, гонорея или… черт знает, чем еще она могла быть больна. Может, этот новый вирус.

– Им болеют только педики. – Рамлоу рванул Баки за рубашку так, что ткань затрещала. Его лицо блестело от пота, дыхание выходило с хрипом и клекотом, словно у хищной птицы. – Нет, это они, достали меня. Правительство…

– Подослало к тебе подставную проститутку?

– Заразили через ее пизденку, так они и работают, парень. – Белые зубы сверкали, пересохшие губы трескались до крови. – Ждут твоей слабости, чтобы напасть. Хитрый, хитрый план…

– Уверен, сам Никсон его разрабатывал, – сухо ответил Баки. – Тебе нужно в больницу, Рамлоу, я серьезно. Позволь мне…

– Нет. – Рамлоу отпихнул его с неожиданной силой. – Ты ведь знаешь, чем это кончится. Мне оттуда не выйти, ты знаешь. Лучше убей меня сам. Прошу, убей меня сам, не оставляй меня так, Джек, я никому не скажу… никому не скажу, что ты сделал. – Рамлоу заплакал. Его тело корчилось и дрожало, слезы потекли из зажмуренных глаз, он свернулся на полу, подтянув колени к груди.

Баки сидел рядом, обхватив руками голову, и ждал. Когда наконец все стихло, он попытался поднять Рамлоу одной рукой, но это было невозможно. Вот уж где бы пригодился проклятый протез. Он вышел на лестничную площадку и колотил в соседнюю дверь, пока не открыл какой-то парень – с длинными волосами, как у хиппи, и мутным взглядом.

– Мой друг болен, – сказал Баки. – Ему нужна помощь.

Рамлоу везли в фургоне, расписанном цветами. Внутри сладко пахло индийскими благовониями. Всю дорогу, до самой больницы, Баки не отводил глаз от четок, болтающихся на зеркале заднего вида. Он вспомнил вдруг, как ходил в церковь, когда был маленьким. Мать заставляла его надеть рубашку с тесным воротничком и помыть за ушами. Там тоже сладко пахло – ладаном и чем-то, похожим на святость. Отец Мак-Колинз клал руку ему на макушку, и ее теплая тяжесть успокаивала, будто с ним не случится больше плохого.

Они оставили Рамлоу на крыльце больницы, словно брошенного младенца.

* * *

Без него в квартире было пусто.

У Баки не было дозы, не было еды и не было сил идти на улицу. Он пытался уснуть, но крики и взрывы становились только громче, стоило закрыть глаза. Он ходил из угла в угол, дергая себя за волосы, а затем вытащил пистолет.

Стало так тихо.

Баки держал пистолет в руках, тяжелый, гладкий, заряженный.

– Что теперь? – спросил он в пустой комнате, вздрогнув от звуков собственного голоса.

И тут же, словно кто-то шепнул ему, он понял. Он всегда знал ответ.

* * *

Попасть в студию оказалось проще, чем он думал. Он отирался у заднего входа с раннего утра, наблюдая за подъезжающими фурами, из которых выгружали какие-то штуковины, завернутые в брезент. Когда толстый охранник вышел покурить с чашкой кофе, Баки незаметно прошмыгнул к машине и вытащил из открытого кузова железяку, которую мог бы утащить одной рукой. С ней он прошмыгнул в прохладную темноту коридора, двинулся вслед за другими грузчиками и блуждал, пока не очутился случайно на складе, полном бутафории. Куклы на шестах, нитках и тростях были подвешены там и тут, какие-то скрыты чехлами, какие-то совсем облезли, какие-то сложены на столе, где также были кисточки и швейный станок.

Все эти куклы болтались там, в темноте, под самым потолком, глядели на Баки своими слепыми глазами. Как призраки. Баки попятился и выскочил прочь.

Он пошел на свет, голоса и запах кофе и вышел к павильону, где шла съемка. Ему пришлось протиснуться в узком коридоре мимо какой-то дамочки в узкой юбке, и она отшатнулась от него – должно быть, от него плохо пахло – но не сказала ни слова и не стала бить тревогу, как и остальные, кто его заметил. Видно, к Роджерсу каждый день была очередь из прокаженных: сейчас он болтал с крошечной девочкой в огромном инвалидном кресле, пока ее родители утирали слезы.

Баки встал в тени картонного дерева, наблюдая за представлением. Роджерс что-то тихо сказал и улыбнулся, а девочка протянула руку и неуклюже схватила его за волосы, и Роджерс засмеялся. Пока мать ребенка пыталась расцепить ее хватку, Роджерс продолжал болтать о чем-то, а потом вытащил свой блокнот. Девочка все время дергалась, будто по ней пропускали ток каждые две секунды, но Роджерс быстро управился – сколько практики, должно быть.

– Надо поторопить их, у нас больше нет времени, – сказал мужчина в костюме молодой девушке, и она поспешила к Роджерсу, но тот ее едва заметил. Еще долгих десять минут он беседовал с девочкой, вытащив для нее несколько своих кукол, пока наконец родители ее не укатили.

– Теперь мы можем продолжить съемку? – спросил мужчина в костюме, надув щеки. Включили яркие прожекторы, что-то загудело, операторы принялись крутить туда-сюда свои камеры на треногах, к Роджерсу подскочила девушка с пудрой, пока он отдувался, поднявшись с корточек, словно старый дед. Баки наблюдал за этим, безучастный, а затем он почувствовал взгляд на себе и оглянулся. Женщина с рыжими волосами шагала к нему с сердитым и решительным лицом, и Баки попятился, положил руку на бедро, ощущая тяжесть пистолета. Ее взгляд метнулся к его руке, словно она знала, словно она каким-то образом могла знать, и затем…

– Баки?

В ярком свете прожектора Роджерс щурился, его волосы сияли, как нимб. Он вглядывался в темноту с надеждой.

– Баки? – повторил он взволнованно, и Баки шагнул вперед, и вытащил пистолет, и выстрелил.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Это реальная история. В 1969 г. Фред Роджерс выступал перед чиновниками, в частности, его задачей было убедить сенатора Пасторе не урезать бюджет на общественное телевидение. Председатель Джон Пастор, изначально враждебный и насмешливый, за краткие десять минут выступления Роджерса успел перемениться в лице, призадуматься, а затем едва ли не прослезиться. Он выделил Роджерсу 20 миллионов долларов на развитие его программы. Посмотреть запись с речью можно, например, [здесь](https://allqa.app/post/t3_5haekv/mr_rogers_defends_20_million_in_federal_funding/).


	6. Глава 6

Он велел всем покинуть студию, затем обошел периметр и запер каждую дверь. Он убедился, что камеры работают. И только тогда повернулся к мистеру Роджерсу – тот сидел на крыльце своего картонного дома, безмятежный, словно «это прекрасный день по соседству».

Баки подошел к нему, и мистер Роджерс запрокинул лицо, улыбаясь.

– Я знал, что мы встретимся снова, – сказал он.

Баки наставил на него пистолет.

– Могу я быть вашим гостем сегодня, мистер Роджерс?

И тот ответил:

– Это честь для меня.

* * *

Баки держал мистера Роджерса на прицеле, когда они вошли в дом и когда мистер Роджерс спел свою песенку, безмятежно, как всегда, снимая пиджак и меняя его на уютную домашнюю кофту. (1) Мистер Роджерс сел на диван, как всегда, и снял свои ботинки, и надел домашние туфли. Баки стоял вне поле зрения камеры и следил за привычным ритуалом.

Это хорошо, хорошо. Все должно начинаться, как обычно.

– Сегодня у меня особенный гость, – ласково сказал мистер Роджерс, глядя не в камеру, но на Баки. Он говорил так каждый раз, но в этот раз, казалось, он действительно был честен. Все его внимание было направлено на Баки. Мистер Роджерс глядел ему в глаза, не на пистолет. – Мой гость сегодня – это сержант Баки Барнс, человек, который много лет сражался и сражается до сих пор.

– Скажи им, что мне отрезали руку, когда я отказался сражаться. Скажи им, что меня заставляли стрелять в детей, – сказал Баки, стоя за камерой. Мистер Роджерс склонил голову к плечу, будто думал.

– Почему бы тебе не рассказать самому? – спросил он наконец и похлопал по дивану рядом с собой, словно Баки был бродячей собакой или котом. Баки не собирался тратить на это время.

– Ты будешь говорить то, что я скажу. И делать, что я скажу, – прорычал он, сжимая пистолет. Его голова болела. Его глаза болели. Его грудь болела. – И твои куклы будут говорить то, что я скажу.

Мистер Роджерс покачал головой.

– Мне так жаль, Баки, но они не будут. Куклы говорят только то, что должны сказать. И они не боятся пистолета.

Баки потер кулаком висок. Они тратили время. Этот упрямый маленький человек, он был чокнутым или хорошо притворялся. Но Баки тоже был сумасшедшим – он пришел, чтобы забрать свое.

– Неси его, – скомандовал Баки. – Неси медведя.

– Думаю, нам лучше пойти вместе, – сказал мистер Роджерс. – Ты ведь не хочешь потерять меня из виду, верно? – добродушно добавил он, указав на пистолет с усмешкой, будто это была глупая шутка, и Баки захотелось разрядить в него всю обойму. Он двинулся вслед за мистером Роджерсом. Они покинули интерьер бумажного дома, спустились по крыльцу на задний двор с фальшивым газоном и встали на остановке.

– Чего мы ждем? – раздраженно спросил Баки, глядя по сторонам.

– Автобуса, – пояснил мистер Роджерс, будто это была самая очевидная вещь. – Мишка Баки живет в Поющем лесу, проще всего добраться на автобусе.

– Не играй со мной, – прорычал Баки, схватив Роджерса за костлявое плечо, и Роджерс вскинул на него глаза: пронзительно голубые и честные.

– Я думал, ты и сам хотел поиграть.

Баки вздрогнул, услышав звяканье – по рельсам, выложенным на сцене, медленно двигался абсолютно плоский автобус с вырезанными окошками. Должно быть, Роджерс незаметно привел в действие какой-то механизм или…

– Забирайся, – сказал Роджерс, ловко вскочив на подножку, и Баки последовал за ним. Они ухватились за поручни, и автобус медленно двинулся вдоль сцены. – Я так рад, что ты пришел, – сказал мистер Роджерс. – Знаешь, я много думал о тебе, особенно в последние годы. – Он вынул из кармана свой блокнот и принялся перелистывать. Затем из другого кармана вытащил бумажник, покопался в нем и вытащил вчетверо сложенный листок. – Вот, взгляни на это.

Баки сунул пистолет в карман, чтобы развернуть рисунок. Его лицо было обозначено легкими быстрыми штрихами, лучше всего прорисованы глаза: живые, нахально прищуренные. Фуражка лихо сдвинута на лоб, губы едва изогнуты. Вот он, молодой и сильный, уверенный, что впереди вся его жизнь.

– Я возношу молитву за каждого, кто в этом блокноте, – сказал мистер Роджерс. – Многие из этих людей были добры и позволили себе помочь. Я храню их портреты в коробке у моей кровати. Но те, с кем мне еще не выпало шанса встретиться снова – их я ношу с собой.

– Возносишь молитвы, – пробормотал Баки.

– Надеюсь, сегодня твой портрет я смогу сложить к остальным в коробке. Будет так здорово помочь тебе, Баки, и я благодарен, что ты пришел.

– Так благодарен, что не ответил ни на одно мое письмо! – крикнул Баки, вцепившись в поручень. Мистер Роджерс нахмурился, в одну секунду лицо его стало печальным.

– Так ты писал мне?

– Не делай вид, не притворяйся, что не читал их! Ты можешь строить из себя святошу сколько угодно, и все эти люди, они считают, ты вроде Санты Клауса или… но я знаю все про тебя, так передо мной ты можешь не притворяться.

Мистер Роджерс встретил его взгляд, все еще печальный.

– Это то, чего бы я хотел больше всего на свете, – сказал он негромко. – Но мы уже приехали. – Он спрыгнул с подножки, и Баки поспешил за ним. Они были в глубине павильона, меж сваленных в кучу деревьев, выпиленных из фанеры. Некоторые лежали целыми грудами, перетянутые бечевкой, другие уже воздвигли на железных опорах. Роджерс двинулся меж деревьев, и Баки поспешил за ним. – Ты когда-нибудь смотрел мои передачи, Баки?

– Пару раз, – буркнул тот.

– Мишка Баки живет в Поющем лесу, потому что любит подпевать деревьям, – пояснил Роджерс. – А ты любишь петь?

– Не слишком, – ответил Баки. – Мне нравилось танцевать… раньше.

– О, это мне никогда не давалось, – ответил Роджерс со смехом и сделал пару движений, действительно неуклюжий, словно сам был сделан из дерева. – Но держу пари, ты неплохо танцуешь.

Морита, повторяющий за Баки движения, под свист и улюлюканье парней.

– Моя мать всегда думала, я буду танцевать на сцене, буду знаменитостью. Вроде Астера, – неохотно сказал Баки.

– Моя мать хотела, чтобы я стал священником. Я был слаб здоровьем, и никто не рассчитывал, что у меня будут жена или дети. Мама хотела, чтобы я успел спасти свою бессмертную душу, – поделился Роджерс, проходя под изогнутым деревом. Баки пришлось нагнуться, чтобы ветка не выбила ему глаз. – Я жил при церкви, изучал катехизис и Писание. (2)

– Так ты священник! Вот откуда все эти трюки.

– Какие еще трюки? – Роджерс сделал пасс руками в воздухе, словно фокусник. – Вино в воду я еще не превращаю, если ты об этом.

Его голос звучал сердито, и Баки вдруг понял: мистер Роджерс не такой безмятежный, каким пытается казаться.

– Ты злишься, – сказал Баки удивленно. Роджерс резко обернулся к нему, челка упала ему на глаза, и Баки вдруг вспомнил: он всего на пару лет старше. Из экрана телевизора он казался почти стариком, из-за своих старомодных одежек, из-за стрижки вроде той, что носил отец Баки… но Стив Роджерс не был старым.

И он злился.

– А что же ты думал, я никогда не злюсь? – спросил он громко, и его голос эхом разнесся по лесу. – Думаешь, меня не злит тысяча вещей всегда и особенно сейчас? – Он наступал на Баки, маленькая худая фигурка, и Баки попятился, забыв на секунду, что у него пистолет. – Я злюсь каждый день с той секунды, как родился. И знаешь, что я делал раньше, когда был так зол, что казалось, сейчас взорвусь? – Он подошел вплотную к Баки, его острый подбородок был выдвинут вперед, а глаза сверкали. – Я дрался, – сказал мистер Роджерс и сжал кулаки. – А знаешь, что я делаю сейчас?..

– Что? – выдавил Баки, замерев перед лицом этой бури.

Роджерс набрал в грудь воздуха.

_Что делаю я, когда я зол, так зол, что хочу кусать?  
Когда целый мир неправ, и я устал его принимать?_

– О, нет-нет, – пробормотал Баки. – Я не собираюсь…

_Что делаю я? Дерусь со стеной? Сжимаю свои кулаки?  
Бегу что есть сил, кричу что есть сил, себе не подам руки._

Откуда взялась эта музыка? Возможно, она была только у Баки в голове? Но казалось, мистер Роджерс тоже ее слышал, и пел все громче – не слишком хорошо, но с чувством:

_Как много всего меня злит сейчас. Так много, так много всего…  
Ток-шоу в прайм-тайм, где кидают тортами,  
И марши на улицах, и цунами,  
И то, что в больнице нет мест для больных,  
И церковь, закрытая до выходных,  
И новый контракт, и твое письмо…_

– Их было несколько.

_И эти слова: «Тебе так повезло»._

Баки вздрогнул. Откуда он знает?

Мистер Роджер замолчал, но музыка все еще играла.

– И гребаная война, которая все еще идет, – сказал Баки мрачно, и мистер Роджерс кивнул. – И то, как сейчас обращаются с ветеранами. И больницы, и доктора, и политики, и надсмотрщики...

– _И моя сестра._ – Баки закрыл рот ладонью. Он не собирался это делать. Не собирался петь.

– _Иногда я так зол, что уснуть не могу_ , – подхватил мистер Роджерс.

– _Иногда я так зол, что хочу убить,_ – ответил Баки.

– _Так зол, что хочу просто злиться и дальше._ – Мистер Роджер пнул дерево.

– _Или просто уже прекратить._ – Баки зарылся пальцами в свои спутанные, грязные волосы.

_Так здорово злиться, когда я хочу,  
И здорово перестать.  
Вот что себе я всегда шепчу._

Мистер Роджерс положил руку на плечо Баки, сжал на секунду, словно старый друг.

_Когда я так зол, что хочу кусать._ (3)

Музыка стихла. Баки помотал головой.

– И что это было? – спросил он, стряхнув руку Роджерса. Тот пожал плечами.

– Добро пожаловать в Поющий лес.

* * *

– Ты не видела Мишку Баки? – спросил мистер Роджерс, усадив к себе на колени Космовыдру. Она таращилась на него через скафандр с невероятно глупым видом. И издавала звуки, которые нельзя назвать человеческой речью. Впрочем, издавала их не она, а Роджерс, одернул себя Баки.

– Перестань издеваться, – велел он, ощущая всей кожей, как утекают минуты. Скоро здесь будет полиция, и для него все будет кончено. – Просто дай сюда проклятого медведя.

– Боюсь, его здесь нет. – Роджерс поднял глаза на Баки. – Космовыдра говорит, он отправился в Лощину Памяти, чтобы помочь принцессе Аделин.

– Ты только что сочинил это, чтобы потянуть время! – обвинил его Баки, вытащив пистолет. – Я могу убить тебя прямо сейчас.

– Наверное, это ужасное чувство, – вздохнул Роджерс, глядя на него. – Вот так направлять пистолет на кого-то. Представляю, как мучительно тебе пойти на такое.

Баки лишь открыл рот. Он не знал, что ответить. Мистер Роджерс аккуратно подхватил Космовыдру и направился к лестнице на второй ярус студии. Он обернулся, поставив ногу на первую ступеньку.

– Я собираюсь отыскать Мишку Баки и познакомить вас как следует. Составишь мне компанию?

* * *

На верхней ступеньке Роджерс остановился, чтобы отдышаться. Над верхней губой у него выступил пот. Пару секунд он стоял, ухватившись за перила и согнувшись пополам. Баки пришлось держать Космовыдру.

– Ты чем-то болен? – спросил Баки грубо, когда мистер Роджерс распрямился.

– Всем понемногу, – откликнулся тот. – Но не переживай так, у меня всегда под рукой все нужные лекарства. – Он похлопал себя по карману старомодных карго-брюк. На секунду Баки подумал, есть ли у него таблетки, которые можно истолочь в порошок и вдохнуть, и из-за этих мыслей его обожгло стыдом.

Они двинулись по железной узкой дорожке над сценой, то и дело уклоняясь от толстых проводов, которые свисали тут и там, как лианы. Должно быть, здесь устанавливали камеры, когда снимали шоу сверху.

– Твоя левая рука сильно болит? – спросил Роджерс, обернувшись через плечо. Баки не сразу понял.

– Ты о фантомных болях?

– Я слышал, иногда болит даже то, чего больше с тобою нет. Это называется «боль утраты».

– Да, – сказал Баки. – Да, это больно. – Никто не спрашивал его раньше. Люди старались делать вид, что не видят его пустого рукава. – Ты должен показать это детям. Не герой в плаще и маске, а обглоданный… кусок мяса.

– Когда мне было шесть, я мог ходить только с помощью специального устройства, – вдруг сказал Роджерс. – Такие железные спицы, они держали мои ноги, руки и позвоночник. Я был как… робот. – Он улыбнулся. – Наверное, сейчас мальчишкам нравятся такие вещи, как считаешь?

Баки не ответил. Он пытался не глядеть вниз. Железная дорожка ходила ходуном под их ногами.

– Конечно, это причиняло страдания, и передвигался я очень медленно. Уходило много времени, чтобы добраться до школы и обратно. Я очень хотел ходить, как другие дети. – Роджерс улыбнулся почти застенчиво, словно вспоминая что-то приятное. – Они звали меня «дохляк Роджерс», потому что я был очень худым и слабым. (4) Тогда я часто дрался, и однажды я так сильно размахнулся, что скоба треснула и слетела с моей руки. (5)

Баки мог себе представить. Он не был тем, кто отбивается от задир на школьном дворе. Скорее задирой. Он был крепким, сильным и нравился девчонкам. Он нравится учителям, у него было много друзей, он играл в школьной футбольной команде.

Он ладил со всеми. Даже в армии. Быстро нашел друзей, командование оценило его заслуги, правила армии не сбивали его с толку: он всегда мог найти лазейки. Был лучшим в стрельбе. Стал самым молодым сержантом. Мир открывался перед ним, и он думал, так будет всегда.

Все это теперь казалось таким далеким.

Словно они поменялись местами. Теперь Роджерс был – царь горы. Спокойный, смелый, любимый всеми, он шел впереди, а Баки плелся следом. Баки потерял все, а «дохляк Роджерс» все получил. Может, в ту короткую встречу он украл удачу Баки.

Украл его имя.

Баки был на четверть ирландцем и верил в такие вещи.

Роджерс все еще говорил:

– …И я лежал неделями в постели, смотрел на свои колени под простыней и представлял, что это горы. А тени на стене превращались в птиц, и каждая вещица на прикроватной тумбочке шла в ход. Мне приходилось развлекать себя. И тогда моя мама подарила мне игрушку, маленького тигра, так что я стал разговаривать с ним. И он всегда отвечал. Мы стали настоящими друзьями… А у тебя была любимая игрушка, когда ты был маленьким мальчиком? (6)

– Я не помню, – сказал Баки.

– Уверен, что была. Ты вспомнишь, если постараешься.

– Я не помню, ясно?! – крикнул Баки, отпихивая от себя очередной виток провода. Он едва не уронил Космовыдру вниз, но Роджерс подхватил куклу и бережно прижал к груди.

– Мы почти пришли, – кротко сказал он.

* * *

Принцесса Аделин не знала, где Мишка Баки. Она горько плакала, и волшебная лейка, которую она держала в руках, наполнялась ее слезами.

– Что случилось, Аделин? – спросил Роджерс, словно Аделин не была куском тряпки на его правой руке.

Аделин всхлипывала и дрожала, и Баки не собирался больше терпеть эти кривляния.

– Ты не можешь прятать его от меня, – сказал он, подпирая макушкой своды игрушечного замка. – Это я – Мишка Баки. Он принадлежит мне, и я пришел, чтобы забрать его.

– Моя роза завяла, – сказала Аделин. – Моя любимая роза завяла… Ее звали Сара.

– Мне так жаль, Аделин, – сказал мистер Роджерс мягко. – Говорят, слезами делу не поможешь – но мне кажется, иногда слезы помогают.

– Не мог бы ты помочь мне, – попросила Аделин, повернувшись к Баки. – Ты выглядишь сильным и храбрым.

Баки не собирался поддаваться, но еще он был воспитан своей матерью – она говорила: «Никогда не отказывай плачущей леди».

Он взял лейку, которая оказалась тяжелее, чем выглядела, и помог Аделин полить обе грядки – ее грядки с розами. На одной росли только красные, на другой – белые.

– Позволь, я подарю тебе кое-что, – сказала Аделин, сорвав одну розу с грядки и приколов ее к грязной, засаленной куртке Баки. – Алые – розы радости, белые – розы печали, но я забочусь о каждом своем цветке. Ты выглядишь таким печальным, а когда ты в последний раз чувствовал радость?

Баки опустил глаза.

– Когда в последний раз ты ходил босиком по траве, или сидел на качелях, или целовал кого-то, кого любишь?

– В моей жизни не слишком много поводов для радости, – ответил Баки, глядя на бутон. Бутафория, но почему тогда ему казалось, что он чувствует слабый аромат?

Он вспомнил цветок на запястье Элли Пирс.

– Я знаю один секрет, который помогает мне радоваться, даже когда со мной случилось что-то грустное, – сказала Аделин, доверчиво приникнув к руке Баки (эта рука держала оружие, эта рука стреляла в стольких людей, эта рука убивала, дрожала, кровоточила, вытирала слезы). – Самый простой способ почувствовать радость – подумать о тех людях, которых ты любишь.

– Почти все они мертвы, – оборвал ее Баки (стоны, и грязь, и ночные обстрелы, и кислый запах пота, и стоны, столько стонов и криков о помощи).

– Разве ты не можешь любить их, даже когда они мертвы? – спросила Аделин. – Я все еще люблю свою розу Сару, и вряд ли перестану любить когда-либо. Думаю, я буду любить ее всегда – и когда я думаю об этом, мне становится легче. Кого любишь ты, Баки Барнс?

Баки схватил бутон и сжал его в кулаке, так, что лепестки просыпались между его пальцев.

(Дернье, с сигарой больше, чем его член.  
Морита, не знающий, кто такой мистер Роджерс.  
Дум-дум и его вечные попытки мухлевать.  
Малыш Гейб Джонс и его невеста, чьи письма он хранил под подушкой.  
Фолсворт, появившийся позже остальных и веривший, что амулет от индейцев его защитит.  
Алиса и Джейми, сидящие у телевизора.  
Бекки, малышка Бекки на его коленях, малышка Бекки, что баюкала его после долгих кошмаров.  
Ма, зовущая его к себе, раскрыв объятья.)

– Где Мишка Баки? – спросил он у Аделин.

– Думаю, его снова забрал Колдун Пятница-Тринадцать, – сказала Аделин серьезно. – Пожалуйста, спаси его.

– Где этот гребаный колдун? – Баки уставился на Стива. – Где этот гребаный колдун, Роджерс?

* * *

В какой-то момент, пробираясь через Туманные горы, перейдя Озеро Сожалений и чертополоховую ферму, они собрали пышную компанию. С ними была Космовыдра, принцесса Аделин, сеньор Апчхи, Гороховый оркестр и Орел Решка. Мистер Роджерс пытался разместить всех с комфортом по ходу путешествия, но его рук не хватало, и Баки пришлось отложить пистолет подальше, чтобы нацепить перчатку-куклу, котенка Генриетту в белом чепце.

Они с Роджерсом поднимались под потолок на воздушном шаре, пролезали через лабиринты ящиков, плыли на лодке и шли через поля, пока наконец не остановились у входа в темную пещеру.

– Так странно, не помню ее, – сказал мистер Роджерс, почесав подбородок. – Впрочем, страна Добрососедство меняется с каждым выпуском, так может, меня просто о ней не предупредили?

– Он там, – сказал Баки, глядя в зловещую темноту зияющего входа. – Я знаю, что колдун там.

– Тогда мы должны пойти туда, – заметил Роджерс рассудительно. – Если ты хочешь этого.

– Я пойду первым, – решил Баки. Кукол они оставили у входа на солнышке. Он достал пистолет и шагнул в темноту, слыша мягкие шаги Роджерса прямо за спиной. – Отступай, если я отдам команду, – велел Баки. Кровь стучала у него в висках, и становилось все темнее с каждым шагом. Повеяло холодом – он и забыл этот холод, холод, идущий от сырой земли. Ему казалось, он слышит что-то. Шуршащее, стрекочущее, как сверчки.

Что-то теплое коснулось его бока, и Баки вскрикнул.

– Я слева, – тихо сказал мистер Роджерс, прижавшись к нему. В полной темноте они продвигались вперед, и дрожь отступала. Впереди что-то мелькнуло – вспышка, как от взрыва, и Баки застыл, онемевший.

Он не мог, не мог вернуться туда.

– Еще пара шагов, – уговаривал Роджерс у него под ухом. – Мы почти на месте.

Он не мог, не хотел, он не заслуживал этого…

Баки закричал и побежал вперед. Он бежал, не разбирая дороги, крепко зажмурив глаза, пока не врезался в стену и не сжался в комочек, закрывая голову оставшейся рукой – дрожащий, никчемный, оглушенный…

– Пожалуйста, не надо, пожалуйста, не надо, пожалуйста… – шептал он, не способный прекратить.

Кто-то взял его за плечи.

– Я с тобой, – раздался ровный, низкий голос. – Я с тобой, с тобой, Баки. – Мистер Роджерс сел рядом, поглаживая его по сгорбленной спине. – С тобой здесь и до самого конца.

Баки открыл глаза. Пот заливал его лицо, культя горела огнем, и он не мог сделать глубокий вдох – но он открыл глаза, и пистолет все еще был в его руке, и он все еще… все еще был не один.

Огромная тень накрывала всю пещеру, а у острого камня вдалеке лежала крохотная фигурка в военной форме. И Баки не мог отвести глаз от тела. Мертвый или живой – он не мог видеть из своей позиции, не мог понять, но и пошевелиться тоже не мог. Враг был близко, и он мог выдать себя в любой момент, его могут застрелить, могут – хуже – взять в плен – хуже – посадить в яму – хуже всего – он не сможет – и заставят – его заставят – и он не сможет вернуться – больше никогда – никто не найдет его – он не – он не – он не…

– Ты не должен справляться один. – Тихий голос издалека. – Ты не один, Баки, и никогда не был один. – И руки, держащие его. – Знаешь, что я делаю, когда встречаю зло?

Баки отвел глаза, с усилием перевел взгляд, он видел свое отражение в голубых глазах Роджерса, видел свое лицо, словно на карикатуре – бледное, искаженное.

– Есть только одна вещь на свете, что может победить любое зло, и знаешь, что это, Баки?

Он прошептал одними губами:

«Что это?»

И Роджерс ответил – также, одними губами:

«Прощение».

* * *

В отличие от своей тени, сам колдун оказался крошечным, как самая маленькая из матрешек – и Баки спрятал его в карман.

Затем склонился над телом в форме – над куклой в форме – и бережно взял ее на руки.

– Я знаю тебя, приятель, – тихо сказал Баки, глядя в глаза-пуговки.

– Спасибо, что помог мне, – сказал ему тигренок-новобранец. – Я все ждал, когда ты придешь за мной.

– Вот я здесь, – Баки прижал тигренка к груди. Такой старый, потрепанный, словно действительно утешал Роджерса в его детские годы. Его уши едва держались на голове, и он давно уже не был рыжим, как когда-то – скорее уж, пыльно-серым, цвета хаки, как его форма. Но глаза-пуговки, глупые круглые пуговицы, по-прежнему были ярко-синими, как небо на детских рисунках.

– Мне всегда нравилось, до чего яркая твоя страна Добрососедство, – сказал Баки, пока они с Роджерсом шли к выходу.

– Это забавно, – ответил Роджерс. – Ведь я дальтоник!.. (7)

Они оставили тигренка с остальными соседями у входа в пещеру.

– Думаю, мне пора, – сказал Баки. Он чувствовал себя пустым… он чувствовал себя новым. Он потерял пистолет где-то там, в недрах пещеры, и не собирался возвращаться за ним. – Уверен, все уже волнуются. – Он имел в виду, люди волнуются о мистере Роджерсе. Наверняка в небе кружат самолеты, а фанаты оцепили студию. Должно быть, полицейские на подходе.

– Кажется, тигренок хочет тебе что-то сказать, – заметил Роджерс.

– Ты можешь и сам это сказать, знаешь, – проворчал Баки, но Стив покачал головой.

– Если бы только я мог, Баки, – мягко сказал он, подходя ближе, глядя Баки прямо в глаза, _видя_ его (больше не невидимка, нет). – Но чаще всего я просто не могу. Хорошо, что у меня есть друзья, и они говорят за меня, когда я не могу – а иногда я говорю за них, если они не могут.

Стив поднял тигренка к самому лицу Баки, мягкая шерсть коснулась его уха. Роджерс застенчиво прошептал:

– Знаю, кого ты ищешь… Он в бочке у водопада.

Баки опустил напряженные плечи.

– Похоже, мы идем к водопаду.

* * *

Водопад Чудопад был финальной сценой в любом из выпусков. Мистер Роджерс забирался в бочку, чтобы отправиться в путешествие. (8) Бочка плыла по реке до самого водопада, а дальше – она взлетала или падала, никто не знал.

Всегда были титры.

Бочка была большой, в натуральный рост. А Баки всегда думал, что она крошечная, как раз для куклы, похожей на мистера Роджерса – в таком же дурацком кардигане на пуговицах.

Он думал, игрушечная бочка скользит по игрушечной реке, а потом срывается – или взлетает – с края водопада.

Он никогда не был уверен до конца, что же все-таки происходит: она летит или падает?

Никто этого не знал.

* * *

Мишка Баки ждал их в бочке.

– Здесь кое-кто очень хотел с тобой познакомиться, – шепнул ему Роджерс, а затем снял его со своей руки и надел на руку Баки. – Думаю, вам нужна пара минут наедине? – Он отвернулся, глядя на рыб, плещущихся в холодной воде.

Баки глядел на Мишку Баки. В черных прорезях маски его стеклянные глаза-бусины сверкали нахально и весело – как прищуренный взгляд на карандашном портрете, сложенном вчетверо – как привет из прошлого, от кого-то, кем Баки никогда и не был.

Он глядел на медведя, а затем медленно открыл рот.

– Привет, – сказал Мишка Баки. – Ты еще кто такой?

Мишка Баки был тем еще грубяном.

Он не был сломлен, он не сдался врагам. Он не позволял пытать себя, извлекать из себя по кускам начинку, не позволил себе сойти с ума, разрушить свою семью, не позволил страху уничтожить все хорошее в нем... он просто был игрушкой, которая нравилась детям.

Он был нахальным, и дерзким, и находчивым, и нравился всем, потому что… ну, потому что он был совершенно особенным.

– Привет, – сказал Баки хрипло. – Я Баки.

* * *

Они втроем забрались в бочку, ведь так заканчивался каждый выпуск, и этот не должен был стать исключением. Стиву нравилось, когда все шло как обычно. Всегда вначале – песня, и снять пиджак, и ботинки, сменить на домашние туфли – а в конце всегда бочка, и водопад, и титры.

И почему бы в этот раз не поступить точно так же?

Они забрались в бочку, и бочка поплыла по реке.

Это была игрушечная река и игрушечная бочка в студии, полной камер, но это была бурная река, и песчаные берега, и старая древесина, которая пахла, как пиратский корабль. Принцесса Аделин, сеньор Апчхи, Орел Решка, тигренок и котенок – все махали им с берега, пока бочка набирала скорость.

Мишка Баки махал им тоже, обеими своими лапами.

– Когда все закончится, можно ли мне навестить твою сестру, Бекки? – спросил Роджерс светским тоном.

– Мою сестру? – глупо переспросил Баки. – Зачем?

Мистер Роджерс помнил, как ее зовут.

– Я бы хотел увидеть ее, – сказал он расслабленно, щурясь на блики в воде. – И может, ее семью.

– У нее двое ребятишек, – заметил Баки.

– Отлично, – просиял Роджерс, словно это была лучшая новость за день. – Как считаешь, могу я заявиться к ней на поздний завтрак сегодня?

– Я… я не знаю, – ответил Баки, потому что он не знал, что с ним будет дальше, и что скажет Бекки, когда узнает, что он взял в заложники самого доброго телеведущего в Америке. – Но думаю, Джейми и Алиса будут тебе рады.

– Хорошо. – Роджерс перегнулся через край бочки, зачерпывая воду в ладони. – После съемок я всегда ужасно голодный.

Они плыли все быстрее и быстрее, и вода сверкала, как серебряная лента, как молния, как конец света.

– Как думаешь, я попаду в ад? – прошептал Баки, протянув руку, и Стив крепко сжал ее в своей.

– Я думаю, у тебя еще полно времени, чтобы это выяснить.

– ПОЛОЖИТЕ ОРУЖИЕ И ПОДНИМИТЕ РУКИ, ВЫ ОКРУЖЕНЫ, – прогремел голос, усиленный динамиком, и студия заполнилась людьми, людьми в форме, с оружием, нацеленным на крошечную бочку.

Она неслась к обрыву, к водопаду, так быстро…

Баки крепко сжал пальцы Стива, и почувствовал, как тот сжимает его руку в ответ.

Они были вместе, здесь и до самого конца.

Они скользнули с обрыва, зависнув на секунду в воздухе – между полетом и падением, в полной невесомости.

– ОПУСТИТЕ ОРУЖИЕ, СДАВАЙТЕСЬ, ВЫ ОКРУЖЕНЫ.

Баки поднял голову и засмеялся.

Они летели.

* * *

Бекки стояла в дверном проеме, открыв рот.

– Здравствуйте, – очень вежливо сказал мистер Роджерс. – Меня зовут Стив Роджерс. Однажды я послал вам открытку.

– А, – сказала Бекки, таращась на него.

– Ваш брат сказал, вы хорошо готовите оладьи, – добавил мистер Роджерс. – Я бы хотел… если это можно… попробовать?

Бекки закрыла наконец рот и посторонилась.

Мистер Роджерс вошел в дом, и Баки вошел следом.

Он неуверенно протянул руку, и Бекки упала в его объятья, орошая слезами.

– Мне сказали, ты…

– Да.

– Сказали, ты террорист?

– Да.

– В новостях говорят, ты русский шпион…

– Я не уверен.

– …и сумасшедший…

– Кажется, да.

– О, Баки! – Она стиснула его так крепко, что на секунду он снова почувствовал свое тело, каждую косточку, словно никуда не уходил. Он закрыл глаза, утыкаясь носом в ее макушку.

На кухне что-то загромыхало.

– Прошу прощения, – раздался очень смущенный голос мистера Роджерса. – Я плох в танцах и готовке.

– Мука на верхней полке, – крикнула Бекки.

– Я хорош в свинге, – крикнул Баки.

Они переглянулись с улыбкой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Каждая передача Фреда Роджерса начинается одинаково: ведущий поет песню и меняет уличную одежду на домашнюю кофту и туфли. Эта песня и простой ритуал стали визитной карточкой передачи.
> 
> 2\. Фред Роджерс окончил духовную семинарию в городе Питтсбург и планировал стать священником, но потом сосредоточился на детской передаче. Однако всю свою жизнь был человеком духовным, а также изучал католическую мистику, иудаизм, буддизм и другие религии.
> 
> 3\. Песню о том, как справляться со злостью, Роджерс сочинил для своей передачи, а первую строчку ему подкинул один маленький мальчик, задав вопрос: что делать, если злишься так сильно, что хочется укусить? 
> 
> What do you do with the mad that you feel  
> When you feel so mad you could bite?  
> When the whole wide world seems oh, so wrong...  
> And nothing you do seems very right?  
> What do you do? Do you punch a bag?  
> Do you pound some clay or some dough?  
> Do you round up friends for a game of tag?  
> Or see how fast you go?  
> It's great to be able to stop  
> When you've planned a thing that's wrong,  
> And be able to do something else instead  
> And think this song:  
> I can stop when I want to  
> Can stop when I wish  
> I can stop, stop, stop any time.  
> And what a good feeling to feel like this  
> And know that the feeling is really mine.  
> Know that there's something deep inside  
> That helps us become what we can.  
> For a girl can be someday a woman  
> And a boy can be someday a man.
> 
> 4\. Фред Роджерс действительно страдал тяжелой формой астмы, когда был ребенком. Он проводил почти все время дома, а когда посещал школу, его задирали другие мальчишки. Они звали его «Толстяк Фредди».
> 
> 5\. А это привет одному фильму с «вьетнамской» тематикой, кто угадает – тот молодец :)
> 
> 6\. Самой старой и любимой куклой Фреда Роджерса был застенчивый тигренок Даниэль. Многие считают, что Даниэль представляет самого Роджерса, когда тот был ребенком.
> 
> 7\. Фред Роджерс был красно-зеленым дальтоником.
> 
> 8\. Прием с бочкой использует мистер Пикклз, главный герой сериала «Шучу».


End file.
